


A Shift in Perspectives

by QueenVeralidaineBookdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, BNHA at hogwarts, Bakusquad, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1A is chaotic, Dadzawa, Dekusquad, Drarry is possible, Golden Trio, Hogwarts is Confused, Izuku is a problem child, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Multi, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Silver Trio, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, everyone needs the hugs, nobody has really written these and i needed them, yamazawa family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon
Summary: During Harry Potter's fifth year at hogwarts, another school takes up residence -- or rather, one of their classes. But unlike the year before, nobody knows anything about the UA, not even Hermione.The British Wizarding World has a big storm coming.or, how class 1A caused chaos and forever changed wizarding Britain.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Class 1A & Class 1A, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Queerplatonic Poly Class 1A, Queerplatonic Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku, additional relationships - Relationship
Comments: 567
Kudos: 737
Collections: AroAceDeku's Favorite Fics, Bnha Bookclub Discord Recs, Boku No Hero Academia, Harry Potter, ⭐ Little Red's BNHA Library ⭐





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! so there's a despicable lack of Harry Potter crossovers in the My Hero Fandom, sooooo I had to change that. I know I haven't finished my other fics, But I hope you enjoy this one!! warning, my updates will probably be very slow.

Chap 1:

Quite some time ago, there was a genetic shift. Perhaps it was the result of a vaccine dealing with MRNA. Perhaps humanity had simply reached a point in which an evolutionary mutation across the species was needed. Perhaps the situation with Climate change and other global disasters had made the universe decide that something needed to change. No matter what the cause, however, the shift happened. And with it, emerged Quirks. Quirks, similar to the X-Men of pre-quirk literature, are genetic, and they present in the form of powers. An erasure quirk may brainwash those it’s used on into believing they don’t have a quirk, forcing them to be unable to use theirs. An exploding quirk may affect the biological make-up of a bodily component -- sweat for instance -- allowing it to combust. An invisibility quirk may affect light refraction. These powers are all parts of a singular person. No two are exactly alike, even if said quirk is a stockpile quirk.

The development of quirks is completely genetic, and over the last few generations it has been found that they act like any other hereditary and recessive trait. A child’s quirk is most often directly related to their parent’s, with notable exceptions being Quirkless children and rare mutation incidents. 

However. There is an exception to these rules, and that is the Wizarding community. Across the globe live communities of people who have ‘magic’ running through their veins. This magic is different from the witches one may encounter throughout their journeys, and in fact, the fact that the wizarding community uses the terms ‘wizards’ and ‘witches’ is incorrect. The two are genderless terms on their own, and the wizarding community are, well, wizards. Magic users who study academically, at a magical institution and depend mainly on spells and potions. 

For these wizards, magic is essentially their quirk. It’s presence in their veins prevents the existence of a quirk factor -- a fact which has unfortunately caused much sorrow in slightly prejudiced non-magical folk, being biased against the idea of a quirkless child, until their child started showing signs of magic.

Interesting enough, however, the Wizarding community of Britain -- of which this story shall focus on -- is a bit behind the times. Having been isolated from the magical world for so many generations, it’s rather magic-prejudiced society has completely missed the Shift. Any student exposed to the non-magical world decided to not inform their fellow students about the Shift, not wanting to even attempt to explain what they really, really could not understand in the first place.

Of course, the absence of spread of knowledge led to the society in Britain (for other Wizarding Societies are completely aware of the Shift, with quirked individuals and magical individuals working together, especially in underground operations) becoming even more insular. Perhaps this is the reason why, when Voldemort appeared, so many members of the wizarding community were so quick to share the man’s prejudiced ideas. Very few wizards had been truly exposed to a non-magic individual in the form of any sort of intelligent conversation, and so it was very easy for prejudiced ideas to seep in. You hear too many ‘single stories’ about a group of people and suddenly that becomes your only perception of them.

But as with most things, there is a turning point where a method or practice is named ‘outdated’, ‘flawed’, and ‘unhelpful’. Which is exactly what happened in a meeting between several very powerful individuals when they learned of Voldemort’s revival.

Inside a sparsely decorated room sat a gathering of people, all present to discuss what they had heard via the gossip of the world. Each and every one there had their own informats, some better known than others.

A woman with her hair in long braids dotted with gold spun a dagger around her fingers as she stared down the other occupants of the room. Her dark eyes burned with power, and she wielded strength with a ferocity that could bring even the most powerful of beings to their knees. The head of Italy’s magical government stood as one of the most respected individuals in all of the world’s wizarding community -- anyone worth their salt knew to not get on her bad side.

A small bear/rat-like creature observed the room with all-knowing eyes, provoking fear in each person he gazed at. He held a tea cup -- filled to the brim with nearly boiling liquid -- and held an unnerving smile of sorts upon his face.

To his right sat yet another powerful individual. Their hair was long, tied back in a ponytail, with their wand stored behind their ear. Support gauntlets graced both of their wrists, a defence and a threat to those who knew to look. The leader of Japan’s magic community was well acquainted with the being next to them, and the two exchanged looks before focusing back on the other inhabitants of the room.

A man wearing a rather swanky cloak -- featuring spiraling purple patterns -- leaned forward on his arms, peering at the room from violet-tinted glasses. The Minister of wizarding France was an enigma to many, and an individual that not many were aware of -- one certainly to be feared.

The last being in the room was one Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the British Wizarding school: Hogwarts. The reason for the gathering, in a way. Subjected to many a stare from the other occupants of the room, he was disliked by many, yet respected in equal measure.

“So, Albus,” the lone woman in the room -- Zeta, head of Italy’s wizarding government -- spoke up, shattering the silence as if with a mighty blow, “You’ve gathered us here because of your little problem, no?”

The man’s glasses glinted as he pushed them back. “Well, I wouldn’t say a  _ little _ problem, my dear.”

She bristled.

“However, yes. That is why I invited you all. Voldemort has returned, despite the Ministry’s denial of this fact. His return was witnessed by two of my students, one of whom died during the encounter.”

Nedzu’s nose twitched in displeasure.

“His Death Eaters are back and his influence is spreading like a wildfire. I have my own people working on it, however --”

“Your own people?” Fujihara Hikari scoffed lightly. “If I remember correctly, your Order of the Phoenix isn’t nearly enough to go to war. Especially after having so many members taken out of action last go around.

“That is quite right, Fujihara-san. However these are difficult times, and we’re working as hard as we can to recruit.”

The Minister of France blinked his purple eyes in a slow bat. “Oh? Then why exactly have we been called? I  _ assumed _ that meant you were desperate. But it seems I was incorrect~”

Dumbledore shook his head. “No. You unfortunately are correct my boy.”

The endearment obviously did not please the man, as he narrowed his eyes at it.

“Many do not believe Harry, myself, or the order. The Papers have decided to slander us, and many have lost faith in the school’s ability to protect their students. As such, I find myself in a position where I need increased security for Hogwarts -- A situation which I never thought to find myself in.”

Fujihara smirked as they turned to the being next to them. “Say, Nedzu, don’t you have some people perfect for this? It  _ is _ why you requested to come along, of course.”

The principal’s eyes lit up, and he sipped his tea for a moment before setting it down. “I’m assuming you mean 2A?” At their inclined head, he continued. “Well, it would certainly be a good experience for them. I’m sure they’d enjoy some of the classes as well, such as Potions, Arithmancy, Divination, Ancient Runes, etc. And  _ of course _ we couldn’t have them slacking off their coursework, so we’d need to send Eraserhead as well. I’m aware he and Mic will object to being separated for such a period, but they’re both  _ fully _ aware of their professions.”

Fujihara grinned. “And the League has stopped being as much of an actual National danger, so we have less to worry about on that front as well.” They were highly relieved when the League had turned back to more petty crimes and the occasional arsons. Sure, there were still murders, but upon further observation, all of their victims seemed to be abusers, sexual predators, or related to human trafficking. As such, their priority level had dropped, to the immense relief of the entire government -- except the Commision, suspiciously enough.

“Excuse me, Fujihara-san? I appear to be a bit lost.”

They fixed Dumbledore with a piercing stare. “UA’s principal has just offered you the temporary use of UA’s top second year heroics class. These kids have been through battle and will go through thick or thin for each other. It would be... _ quite unwise _ for you to decline.”

Eyes widened in surprise. Albus Dumbledore had barely been exposed to Quirks within his life, but he knew of their existence. “Their presence…”

“Could turn the tide of the war? Yes, I’m well aware.” Fujihara grinned.

“Oh! Those kids?” Molly -- The French Minister -- smirked. “They’re so chaotic, I  _ adore _ them. I think they may be exactly what Wizarding Britain needs, what do you think Zeta?”

Zeta bit the tip of her knife in contemplation for a second before responding. “Oh, I think it’s a damn brilliant idea. Hopefully this could even serve as a vacation for them.”

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t.” Nedzu piped up. “My staff call them Problem Children for a reason you know. However, this will be good for them~”

“Perfect!” Fujihara clapped their hands together -- the sound thunderous within the small room -- and stood. “Nedzu. Inform your staff and students. Dumbledore- _ san _ and I will arrange everything,  _ now won’t we _ .” their eyes flared with power.

“Yes, of course.”

“ _ Of course _ . The British School year starts in September, and I do hope they manage to not cause any more national incidents between now and then.  _ Yes I’m aware that’s not completely realistic but I can wish.  _ The commission is a bitch to deal with, and I’d just rather  _ not.  _ I’m sure you understand.” They slid their coat over their shoulders and plucked their wand out from behind their ear, waiting for the others to follow their lead.

Molly pulled up his hood and stood, casting a glamour to set his purple skin to a shade of bronze so as to not draw unwanted attention upon himself. “I’ll be interested in seeing how events go down this year, Albus. And no, I’m not lending anyone to be your Defense teacher.”

Dumbledore’s jaw dropped slightly, obviously he hadn’t expected to be called out so frankly. “I hadn’t even thought of bringing the subject up my boy--”

“Don’t call me your boy, Albus. I’m not a child. And you definitely had thought of it, don’t even try to convince me otherwise. You ask every year. The answer is still no. Even if I had wanted to accept, you make a fairly fierce argument about the position being cursed, and I’d really rather not subject any of my people to an untimely death or worse. Most people enjoy stable employment with a hefty salary, and that position doesn’t guarantee either.”

“Yeah, Not from me either. Draw from your own people if you can.” Zeta frowned. “If you let your Ministry in, you know it won’t be pleasant. I understand it might be a calculated risk, but I advise against it.” She draped a shawl over her arms and stored her blade in it’s halter. “I’m glad we so quickly resolved this. You know how to contact me if we must reconvene.”

Nedzu stood as well and joined Fujihara. “We’ll be off then. One of us will contact you soon.” They both bowed, and then, in a twisting of the space around them, they vanished, having apparated back to Japan.

And so -- with a series of polite, formal, and informal goodbyes -- the meeting came to a close, leaving the Headmaster of Hogwarts with a plan that even he did not truly know the specifics of.


	2. A Choice Has been Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1A finds out what they'll be doing in the upcoming year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I've managed to churn out another chapter. I'm completely astounded by the response to the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!! Thank you all for the support, comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I appreciate every single one of you :)

Aizawa Shouta _regretted_ . Not everything mind you, but not anything in specific either. He had a job which he….enjoyed. A fulfilling profession as well. And while he did _appreciate_ teaching the problem children, they were exactly that. A fact which was becoming even more apparent as he gazed out at his homeroom from the safe confines of his sleeping bag. 

A quick glance around the room revealed his son asleep on his desk ‘ _He’ll wake up when class starts. Hell, he’s taking on too many of my qualities’,_ the main problem child chatting cheerfully with Uraraka and Iida, Bakugou grumbling at the the rest of the god-awfully named Bakusquad from his resting spot on Kirishima’s shoulder, and Hagakure…..on Ojirou’s shoulders? The Pro shook his head briefly, and zipped himself out of his bag. “Alright brats. Listen up. There’s been a change in our plans for this year.” Before the room could erupt in noise, he raised a hand to pause them. “We’ll be visiting a school of a different sort for the majority of the school year. You’ll be serving as protection against a threat which we’ll brief you on _later_. That aside, this school is in Britain, so you’ll need to brush up on your English skills. Present Mic will be upping the difficulty -- don’t give me those looks -- because of this. Additionally, you’re all to be on your best behavior.” He looked straight at Bakugou (who scoffed but nodded) and Midoriya (who blushed). “That means no attempted murder -- without permission, that is.”

Jirou perked up at that. “Does that mean attempted murder is allowed if we clear it with you first Sensei?”

“Oh my--” Shouta let out a long suffering sigh. “Yes, Jiro. I’m glad you asked that now, and not later.” he took a sip of his jelly pouch, glaring at them all with dark eyes. “At least you’re better at that than some of your classmates.”

Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida had the decency to look slightly berated, at the very least.

“As I was saying. Don’t mess this up or--”

“Or we’ll be expelled!” Nearly the entire class chorused, causing their teacher to run a hand down his face in mental pain.

“Or you’ll be expelled.”

Shouta turned to face the blackboard. “You’ll have to get parental permission of course. If that is not an option for you, come to me, Present Mic, or Midnight. UA has temporary guardianship over all of it’s students during school hours, and as of the implementation of the dorms, I _am_ one of your legal guardians. Understood.”

A sharp bark of “Yes!” rang throughout the classroom, with the exception being those who nodded instead.

Chalk clicked against the board with satisfying precision.

“As you know, the Shift impacted the majority of the world generations ago. Now, there is a major exception to this. There have been energy wielders, known as ‘wizards’ for lack of a better word, who have been practicing magic for centuries, if not thousands of years. This ability interferes with Quirk factor, and as such, no individual has a Quirk _and_ magic.”

Midoriya’s hand shot straight up and Shouta pinched his nose. “Ask your questions later problem child. Not right now.”

“Yes, Sensei!”

“Now, most magical communities around the world are fully aware of the Shift and Quirks. In fact, if you go into Underground Heroics, it’s almost guaranteed you’ll work with some magic users on cases. However there is one community in particular that has been quite shut off from the non magical community for a rather large period of time. Generations.”

“...and if they’ve been shut off, then they don’t know about quirks, and if they’re anything like society in the rest of the world, they probably look down of those who don’t have powers, in this case their magic, and if they don’t know about quirks, that prejudice is probably way more accepted than if it were just an ‘othering’ type of prejudice like racism, which is still a huge issue, but if that's the case then why are we being brought over there? There must be a rather large threat for them to break out of their self-imposed isolation…”

“Deku!” hissed Uraraka, “muttering!”

“Oh! Sorry!” 

Aizawa looked at him from where he was standing, chalk posed midair. “Now that Midoriya has allowed me to continue, I won’t bother repeating what he already told you. All of that is correct.”

A soft exhalation of “what?” from said child had Shouta’s chest aching in familiar concern, but he ignored it. 

“A while back, about 15 years ago, a war the magical community of Britain and West Europe had been facing seemed to end. The leader of the more.. Villainous side was basically a supremacist. Specifically a magical supremacist. He had a giant following, and they managed to kill many people, especially those without magic who were caught off guard. However.” He turned to face his class again, satisfied to see serious expressions on all 20 of their faces. “Their leader was simply incapacitated. He made his official presence known this past spring, at the end of the school year. His revival was witnessed by two students, only one of which lived to tell the tale. The government -- The Ministry of Magic -- are a bunch of cowards,” he said bluntly, not wanting to curb any hits. “They are denying Voldemort -- the leader --’s return, and defaming both the student who survived and the Headmaster of the School. The corruption goes deeper than that, but I know several of you will enjoy researching that on your own, so I’ll leave it to them to explain.”

He fixed them all with a serious expression. “Unlike you, the students in this school are not trained to fight. Some have faced dangerous situations, but they’ve survived through mainly luck. Some go into dangerous professions, with some being similar to the police, but _they are not trained to fight_ . Which is why we’re going as protection. I’ll be teaching a physical defence class as well as teaching you all as per usual -- your training will not be affected, and if you slack off **_you will regret it_ ** \-- but I anticipate them not being as quick as I’ve come to expect from this class.” he winced upon realizing the casual compliment, not missing how it made his class visibly light up. The self esteem in his class was worryingly low, and he made a mental note to talk to nedzu about getting them all mandatory therapy.

“Do you understand what we’ve been assigned to?”

The affirmative responses made his eyes gentle a little. 

“Great. Now, I’m really not excited to be abroad for a year, so have the rest of the hour as a free period. I know you all want to talk. And I want to sleep.”

  
  


The common room of the dorms that night was basically just a huge cuddle pile. Bakugou had stolen a spot on the floor, with Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, and Ashido draped over him. His explosive crumbles had died down rather quickly however, seeming to accept his designated role of self-warming pillow/bed.

The rest of the girls were curled on the couch, including Aoyama -- who was feeling more on the femme end of nonbinary. Fumikage was stretched over the top of the couch, almost like a lizard oddly enough. Kouda, Satou, Ojirou, and Shoji were resting against the bottom of the sofa, and bridging the gap between the furniture-claimers and the floor-squad sprawled the masc-identifying members of the Deku-squad. Iida was sitting cross legged with Todoroki’s feet in his lap. Said teen had his head in _Midoriya’s_ lap -- who was completely cuddling with Shinsou.

There were conflicting feelings in the air. On one hand, it was exciting to study abroad and have a break from the chaos that had been their highschool experience so far. On the other hand, they were essentially being hired to be bodyguards in a potential war. Plus they _were_ the trouble magnet class.

It was Izuku who finally broke the silence. “Do you think my mom will be okay with me going? She worries a lot….”

Bakugou scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him. “Auntie will be fine, idiot. Plus she’s got my old hag for company. Plus she worries about you too much. Don’t tell me you need me to beat that into your head, eh?”

He shook his head quickly. “Nope! Definitely not. Thanks though Kacchan!”

“You’re worrying too much too. I can practically hear it and it makes my head hurt. Tch.”

“I hate to say this, but Bakugou isn’t wrong.” Todoroki muttered, taking in his friend’s slightly shaking hands. He grabbed one, hoping the heat from his hand might calm him down.

“Heh, I know.” Izuku whispered. “She doesn’t like me being too far away, she worries, and that makes me worry, and I hate when I make her worry more than she needs to. She has enough on her hands.”

Their conversation was quiet on purpose, everyone in the room in their own quiet bubbles, sharing their hopes and worries for the trip.

“Please, Midoriya, you’re going to work yourself into a panic attack.” Iida pushed up his glasses, concern tangible.

“Yes,” he hissed, “ _I’m well aware_.” he turned his head to meet Shinsou’s eyes. “Hitoshi. Quirk me.”

The purple-eyed teen froze. “Excuse me, what?”

“Quirk me. I need to calm down if I don’t want to panic right here and now, and I’ve already reached my quota for breakdowns this week.”

“Mood.” echoed Jirou, voice slightly muffled from her spot -- Momo’s lap, head buried in the other girl’s shoulder.

“So, quirk me. I trust you enough to know you won’t make me do anything stupid.”

Shinsou looked around the room, as if to reassure himself that it was allowed and the others would stop him if he became a danger. “Okay.” he gathered his breath and courage, settling Izuku more firmly in his arms. “Look at me Izuku. Do I have permission to use my quirk on you?”

Green eyes looked into his. “Yes.”

“ **_Stop worrying for now. Focus only on the feeling of safety with your classmates. Relax._ **”

Tension visibly drained from the boy’s body and he fell against Hitoshi and Shouto.

“Ugh. Finally the nerd’s relaxing. Damn Deku and his loud-ass thoughts.” The blonde to their left grumbled, before yawning. It was past 8, yet the explosive teen had deigned to stay downstairs for the comfort of his peers. He’d never admit it, and neither would they, but the fear of him being taken from them again still stood extremely present.

Asui peered up from her spot, nodding in approval. “Thanks Shinsou-kun. He’s needed to relax, kero.”

“We all do.” Ojirou added. 

“Yes.” Momo pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. “I think Sensei wants us to try and unwind as much as possible on this trip, like a working vacation. We still have to be responsible, but even so we’ll be there under the role of students rather than heroes-in-training.”

“We’re students _now.”_ Denki spoke up, bitterness coating his usually peppy tone. 

“ **At least Sensei tries to redirect the pressure away from us.** ” Kouda signed. “ **UA has protections in place to keep us from becoming child soldiers.** ”

Mina shook her head. “Yeah, but that only works when villains aren’t actively seeking us out. The League may have chilled out, but others haven’t.”

Hagakure sighed. “We signed up for this. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think any of us would’ve made a different decision knowing what we know now.”

Nobody corrected her. They agreed. They all made their choices, for one reason or another. Selfish or otherwise, they had made up their minds with ferocity Going into Heroics was dangerous and they _were_ essentially being trained to be soldiers. 

But after a year at UA, a year wrought with trauma and trouble, one thing united all of their minds: the desire to protect those who can’t protect themselves, to save as many people as they possibly could, to make a net positive impact on the world they inhabited.

And if that meant serving as bodyguards for a situation likely to end in battle -- then it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! let me know what you think in the comments if you'd like!


	3. An Array of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1A arrives at hogwarts and gets sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone likes this fic so far! Hopefully I'll be able to reach your expectations. All of your comments, bookmarks, kudos, etc have been lovely to see and I'm so happy I have such wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

As is the case with most interesting events in life, the weeks leading up to Class 2A’s departure to Britain seemed to pass at the same time exceedingly fast and excruciatingly slow.

As a whole, the class was attempting to pack months of training on the UA campus into a handful of weeks, fully aware of the fact that they wouldn’t have access to nearly the same type of equipment.

Of course, many of the teens saw this as an excuse to cause as much legal property damage as possible.In fact, it became a bit of a competition.

Shoji looked at the sparks flying from Bakugou’s hands with a bit of trepidation. “...Should we be encouraging this?” he questioned as yet another useless piece of equipment went flying past his face. Probably Todoroki’s or Asui -- who was having way too much fun with this --’s fault. 

Momo shrugged. “It gets out of their system for now at least. Plus I think the teachers wanted us to destroy this face city at some point. I asked Cementoss if he planned on taking it down and he just shrugged.”

“DIE SHITTY BUILDINGS!!!” Came a resounding growl from somewhere to their right and Uraraka giggled, having come over to join them.

“Yo Bakugou!! Save some for me!”

“The hell floaty??!! Why would I do that? OH WHAT THE FUCK?”

Momo buried her face in her hand, shoulders shaking with laughter. “As I said, it helps get it out of their system.”

And thus was born the competition of who could destroy more before they departed. The whole class joined in, with Aizawa supervising (and barely containing the mirth he found at it). The winner was Uraraka, having wracked up a highly impressive score. Bakugou -- predictably -- was furious, but he  _ did _ grudgingly accept to presenting her with the custom medal Momo had made. Golden and covered in little silver cracks, it was quite perfect for the occasion.

Besides copious amounts of property damage, the 20 students of class 2A simply soaked in each other’s presence. Impromptu sleepovers in dorm rooms happened constantly, with likely and unlikely groups crashing in each others’ beds. One of the most surprising for the teens was probably when the DekuSquad made their way to work with Izuku only to find him and Katsuki passed out together, half curled up on each other. The two still had deep suited issues, ones which the others weren’t privy too, but it seemed their friendship was beginning to truly heal.

Tokoyami and Shinsou seemed to form some kind of insomniac cult and the class insomniacs would routinely gather downstairs, sitting in a circle as if performing a ritual. Aizawa had walked in on it once, blinked, then sat down and joined them. To those not of the insomniac cult, it was  _ highly _ disturbing.

Kaminari, Jirou, Momo, Mina, Uraraka, and Hagakure had practically raided the mall for cute skirts, with Todoroki tagging along to charge it all to his father’s credit card. (They picked up little gifts for everyone, including earrings for Aoyama, wrist cuffs with built in flashlights for Tokoyami, a coffee thermos for Shinsou, and a shark plushie for Kirishima.)

And one Aizawa Shouta spent as much time as he could with his family, making sure to acquire a radio that he could bring with him in order to listen to his husband’s voice every night. Eri had been nearly devastated when she learnt of the trip, but reassurances from the pro that he’d come right back if she needed him and that they’d call whenever possible had her placated. 

As the weeks neared their end, loose ends were tied up and affairs were set in order. Shouta got the time taken off at his agency, the parents -- well most -- signed the permission slips, and the kids got packed.

Aizawa had reminded them that he didn’t know what the dorming situation would be, so they all chose what to bring carefully, suitcases and bags packed to the brim with necessary items. He’d had to remind them to bring quirk-specific items, something which he really wished they’d take the prerogative on. After all, they all had their own nutritional and physical needs due to the biological factor of quirks.

It took a while -- and much debating on Midoriya’s part if he should bring All Might posters or not (verbally)(he decided not to) -- but eventually all the problem children and their homeroom teacher were ready to take off to Hogwarts.

As the sun rose on the UA, it saw 20 heroes in training and one already trained hero at the gates of the school. A man with a long beard stood to meet them, his taste of clothing making Bakugou wince.

“Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I’m the headmaster of Hogwarts, which is the school you’ll be staying at this year. I presume you’re Shouta Aizawa and class 2A?”

“That’s us.” Aizawa responded, enormously grateful for the fact of his English fluency. “I’m assuming you’re bringing us.”

“Correct!” the wizard pushed up his glasses and slid his wand from his sleeve. “We’ll be traveling by Portkey to Hogsmeade, and from there we’ll go to Hogwarts.”

The teens stayed silent. This teacher was new to them, and as such, they judged the situation.

Dumbledore placed 4 objects on the ground in front of him. “These are portkeys. All of you must touch them in order for you to be transported when they activate. I’ll send your bags over to the school. You’ll find them in your rooms after dinner.”

This disturbed several of them, uncomfortable with being separated from their belongings, but they agreed and did as requested. And, not long after, they felt a sharp pang in their guts and the world dissolved into swirling colors, eventually spitting them out on cold grass.

Izuku peered up from where he was sprawled on his back to see a gigantic, dark castle standing in the distance, slightly concealed by the forested paths concealing it.  _ “So. Hogwarts huh?” _

Golden trio:

Every year, the first day of the Hogwarts School year was the day Harry looked forward to most. Many would assume that date would belong to his birthday or some other occasion, but that simply wasn’t the case. This year, however, he had mixed feelings. While he was excited for school as usual, he would also miss Sirius. A part of him was deeply concerned for how lonely his Godfather must be, essentially locked away in the house of his childhood. He knew that if he was trapped in the Dursley’s home -- even without them -- he would possibly go mad. Additionally, he hadn’t been made Prefect, which -- while he somewhat understood -- he was still upset about.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed, but smiled at his friends next to him. Hermione seemed thrilled to be back, and her hair seemed to be in better condition than the year before. He poked her shoulder and commented as such.

“Oh! Yes, I can’t believe I’d never researched it before! I read a lot about natural hair care over the summer, and it turns out it needs a oil and hair creams in order for it to be healthy. My Mum’s hair is a different texture, so she never realized it either and my Dad’s has always been super short.”

Harry nodded, trying to understand at least some of the information. His hair had never behaved, and now he wondered if there was a reason why.

“Now sush!! Professor Dumbledore is standing up!”

And so he was. The headmaster stood at his spot, clinked his fork against his class in a way which caused the Hall to fall silent, and began to speak. “Welcome back! And to our newcomers, welcome! I have several exciting announcements, and I’ll start with our teachers. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is Madame Dolores Umbridge!”

The woman dressed in a particularly vicious shade of pink stood and smiled a sickly sweet smile at the students. “It’s so good to be back at Hogwarts! And to see all those happy little faces smiling at me. I hope we’ll all get along  _ wonderfully _ .”

Harry nearly choked, realizing that he recognized her. “That’s the woman from my trial!” he whispered fiercely to Ron and Hermione -- who shushed him.

Dumbledore continued. “Secondly, Professor Grubbly-Plank shall be temporarily reprising her role as Care of Magical Creatures Professor.” she stood and nodded to the students, then sat again. Harry preferred that to Umbridge, he thought. “And last but definitely not last, we have the honor of having Professor Shouta Aizawa as our Physical Defense teacher this year. This class will be mandatory for all third years and up this year, and it will only be offered this year.”

Hermione’s eyes widened like a cat’s. “I don’t recognize him!” she whispered. “His name sounds East Asian I believe? Which makes sense with his appearance. I wonder why we’re only having the class for the year!?”

Ron shook his head, shrugging. “I dunno, ‘Mione, but I’m sure you’ll find out.”

“Now, Professor Aizawa, would you please introduce yourself?”

The new professor stood, and Harry was a bit shocked that he hadn’t noticed him earlier. The new professor had long dark hair and a trace of stubble on his face as well as eyes that felt like they pierced your soul. A scar (larger than Harry’s!) curved under one of his eyes. He wore an odd looking scarf, and wasn’t wearing any robes, strangely enough.

“Hello. My name is Aizawa Shouta, although all of you children will be calling me Professor. Don’t expect my class to be easy -- it won’t be -- but I can say for sure that each and every one of you will gain something from it.” he gave a curt nod and sat down again.

“Well. He’s not the friendliest guy, now is he.” Ron contemplated. Harry shrugged. It seemed that way so far, and he hoped the man was nothing like Snape.

A clink drew the Hall’s attention again (having devolved into conversation due to the new professor), and Dumbledore cleared his throat. “This year, we are yet again playing host to another school--” the hall broke out in whispers “now, you won’t be able to find out anything if you don’t listen.” he chided gently. “Hogwarts will be playing host to class 2A of the UA from Japan. Professor Aizawa is one of the professors at that school as well.”

Motion caught Harry’s eyes and he stifled a confused expression as he saw the new professor roll his eyes slightly at the introduction.

“Unlike last year, they are not here for a tournament, but rather to have the experience of transfer students. They’ll be holding most classes with their professors, but attend Potions and electives with you.”

All three of the Golden Trio were invested at this point, wondering what these Class 2A kids were like.

“And as such, they must be sorted! Treat them with as much care as your newly sorted first years.”

Hermione nodded, evidently treating her Prefect Position seriously. Fred leaned over the table, “You think any of them are pranksters?”

Harry thought for a second. “I mean probably? Maybe? I have no idea honestly.”

“It’s alright mate.” Ron reassured him. “I’m sure some of them are down for havoc Harry.”

“That's not.. Reassuring.” their best friend sighed and nearly facepalmed.

“Now on that note!” Dumbledore’s voice brightened up, “Please come on in!”

Nothing happened. A pause. Still nothing.

“Sorry about this Professor.” The new professor cleared his throat. “Problem Children, come on in.”

And the doors opened, welcoming in a group of students -- a very strange group of students.”

“My apologies Aizawa-Sensei! We had agreed to wait for your cue as precaution!” A student with glasses and short cut hair spoke up.

The professor nodded. “Yes, thank you Iida.”

“Welcome UA students! We’re glad to have you.” Dumbledore adjusted his glasses -- again -- and motioned for them to form a line. “Professor McGonagall will call each of your names and you’ll be sorted into one of the four houses.”

As they did so, the Hogwarts students observed the newcomers. Each wore a grey and green blazer combination, with some wearing skirts and some wearing pants. School uniforms, obviously, which made Harry wonder if they’d keep to their school’s outfits or wear the Hogwarts ones.

“Aoyama Yuga!” McGonagall declared, and a blond teen strode up to the sorting hat. The hair was longer, which Harry hoped would help him tell the transfers apart. The teen sat on the stool, let the hat be placed on and waited.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat, and the teen handed it back to McGonagall, observing the hall for a moment before going over to the correct table.

“Ashido Mina!” was apparently a  _ pink skinned girl?? _ With pink hair that had yellow horns protruding from it. Her sorting took longer than the first transfer student’s, but not before long the hat proclaimed:

“SLYTHERIN!” to which table she went with a smile.

“Oi. Already one with the Snakes.” Ron grumbled a little. Honestly, Harry felt a little bad for the girl. She obviously didn’t know about the houses -- or she wasn’t the best person.

“Boys, sush! You just missed one!”

“Hmm?” the redhead inquired.

“Asui Tsuyu. She’s also a Slytherin.”

The two boys glanced over at the table, and lo and behold, a girl with dark hair and large eyes had just sat herself down next to Ashido.

“Bakugou Katsuki!” Their head of house read.

A teen with a deep scowl, red eyes, and spikey blond hair made his way to the sorting hat, letting it be placed on his head. It was barely there for long before the hat made its decision.

“GRYFFINDOR!!”

Ginny lit up from across the table. “We got one!”

“Huh.” Hermione furrowed her brow. “I could’ve sworn he gave me Slytherin Vibes.”

The boy approached the table and sat down heavily, scowl still present. His eyes were trained on his classmates, evidently interested in where they’d end up.

“Hagakure Toru.”

“Um…” Ginny seemed caught off guard as the girl? Approached the stool.

The blonde boy at their table growled. “You making fun of her?”

She shook her head quickly. “No! Of course not! I’ve just… never met anyone who was invisible before…”

He raised an eyebrow. “There are literally ghosts in this hall, ginger.”

Harry bristled a bit at the rude treatment of his friend, but realized  _ “she's probably been teased about it, so they’re protective” _ and calmed down.

“SLYTHERIN!!”

“Tch. good for her.” the transfer muttered. “Plus Pinkie’ll be glad to have her.”

The next person up was “Iida Tenya!” who strofe to the hat with purpose, back perfectly straight as he sat.

“RAVENCLAW!”

“What’s that one for?” Bakugou asked Hermione briskly. 

“Simply put, it’s the house of the wise, the intellectual.”

“Heh.” he rest his chin on his hand. “Wonder who’ll join me. I’ve got my guesses.”

“Jirou Kyouka!” also went to Ravenclaw, and next was “Kaminari Denki!”

Another blond teen made his way to McGonagall, and grinned peppily as he put it on. Surprisingly, his was the longest so far, making some in the room a little nervous. 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The table cheered and the teen -- Kaminari -- joined them, sliding in next Bakugou and latching onto him. “Guess I’m with you Bakubro!”

“Fuck off, Sparky.”

“Awww you know you love me~”

“Tch.” 

Despite the weirdness of the dialogue however, Harry noticed that Bakugou didn’t pull away.

“Who’s next?”

“Sparks. It’s alphabetical order, English.”

“Ohhhh so Kirishima!”

“Hmm.”

Turns out the transfer was correct, as the next name called was “Kirishima Eijirou!”. The person it belonged to had spiky red hair, even more of a true red than the Weasleys’, who had more of a red-orange color.

He put on the hat and it seemed to debate for a moment before declaring, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Aww…”Kaminari whined quietly. “Would’ve been nice to have him with us.”

“Kouda Kouji!” went to Hufflepuff to no apparent surprise of their resident UA students.

“Midoriya Izuku!” called McGonagall and Bakugou’s eyes shot up. “Wonder where the damn nerd’ll go.”

“I dunno Bakugou, could be any! I wanna know where Shinsou ends up.”

“Course you do.”

Harry observed a green haired teen on the shorter side approach the hat and put it on. It didn’t say anything. For a while. Or well, over 2 minutes.

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Ojirou Mashirao!” was sorted into Gryffindor, causing Harry to wonder if they were collecting solely blondes. Said teen had a tail, which was strange, but the Boy-Who-Lived wisely decided not to comment on it.

“Satou Rikidou!” was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then the next to be sorted was one “Sero Hanta!”

“Bakubro, you think we’ll get Sero? That’d be three fifths!” the blonde with the black lightning pattern bounced in his seat.

Before said teen could respond, the hat spit out a loud “GRYFFINDOR!”, causing Kaminari to bounce even more.

“Uh, could you bounce a little less? Sorry mate.” Ron told him, and the blonde’s expression fell briefly before the smile reappeared. “Yeah of course!”

Sero joined them and slid in between two of his classmates, swinging an arm around both of them. Harry could  _ hear _ Bakugo’s exasperation  _ and he didn’t even know the guy. _

“Shinsou Hitoshi!” was declared, and Kaminari looked like he literally lit up.

Shinsou was apparently a kid with gravity defying purple hair and the deepest eyebags Harry had ever seen. And he’d seen a lot. Mainly on Hermione during exam season. The teen sat with the hat on for a while as it made up it’s mind, eventually placing him in:

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Well shit.” that was Sero.

“No kidding.”

It made Harry wonder if they really didn’t know the houses’ meanings with how they reacted. Or, well, until he continued listening.

“Deku and him are separated for one, and you and him too.”

Kaminari scratched his arm a little. “Hey, I’m mainly worried for Izu, my guy.”

Ojirou nodded. “They’ll be okay.”

They stopped talking just long enough to hear “Shouji Mezo!” being sorted into gryffindor. The short haired blonde -- Ojirou, grinned and made room for his classmate. Harry tried not to stare at the extra limbs the boy sported, but inevitably failed, earning him a glare from Bakugou.

“Todoroki Shouto!”

Todoroki appeared to be a guy with hair half red and half white, which garnered a “How is his hair two colors?” from Ron.

His stint with the sorting hat was closest to Midoriya’s in length, which was interesting. Harry knew he’d taken a while when he’d been sorted, but it certainly felt different watching it.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat exclaimed, and Todoroki went to sit next to the purple kid.

“Tokoyami Fumikage.” was called up next and went to Ravenclaw, causing Shouji to chuckle for some reason.

Hermione made an inquiring noise, interested.

“Oh!” she nodded his head towards the Ravenclaws. “They’ve got two of the insomniacs so I was wondering if the insomniac cult will happen again.”

“It better not.” Bakugou growled. “Fucking creepy. I go downstairs and  _ I see them all eerily sitting in a circle on the floor _ .”

They were shut up by “Uraraka Ochako!” being called up, but in all honesty, Harry was intrigued. He was in no ways an insomniac, but it still sounded interesting.

Uraraka -- a girl with brown hair and a cheery smile -- bounded up to the chair and was sorted into “HUFFLEPUFF!” fairly quickly.

The last student was “Yaoyorozu Momo!”, a powerful looking girl with dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She sat on the stool with poise, and it shouted out “RAVENCLAW!!”, officially concluding the sorting of the new students.

McGonagall took the hat to put away and Dumbledore stood up again. “Now that we’ve all been sorted, I expect you to treat our guests respectfully. But that’s enough talk for now. You all still haven’t been fed or watered. And as such, let the opening feast begin!” he clinked his glass again and food appeared on the plates, the smells wafting through the air immediately catching Harry’s attention.

Finally. He was home for the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed:) let me know what you think in the comments if you'd like!


	4. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden trio have a discussion with the transfer students about quirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I'm extremely impressed, shook, and honored by the amount of support that last chapter got! Thank you all so much!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :))
> 
> And Happy Hanukkah to my Jewish readers! Chag Sameach!

Katsuki sighed. The meal hadn’t been _bad_ , but it had been extremely lacking spice. That in mind, the food was more on the bland end than he was used to, something which made the explosive teen rather grumpy. Well, grumpier than usual. To make matters worse, he’d had to sit through the pink woman’s speech -- which was definitely badly masked propaganda -- and before that, he’d noticed Shouji not eating, declining to transform one of his arms. 

“Oi. Octy. you didn’t eat, idiot.” He grumbled quietly to his classmate as they left the hall, following the kids they’d sat down next to. They hadn’t been introduced yet, which got on his nerves as well.

Shouji nodded in response, and Katsuki could just _see_ Pikachu’s eyebrows fly upwards, seeming to get an idea.

“Shouji. You wanna sign?” 

The teen nodded again and brought up his hands to do so. “ **Sorry Bakugou. I was just..they don’t know about Quirks. How’ll they react to me if my mouth is on my arm?”**

Katsuki growled. Of course. Of course his damn classmates had worries about this. Dammit. **“Those fucking extras don’t matter. It’s your body, and if they give you any shit about it they’ll have to go through ME.”** He punctuated the last sign with a sharp movement, quirking one eyebrow to get his point across. “Understood?”

Nodding, Shouji agreed, although he still seemed awkwardly hunched in on himself.

Ojirou slung an arm around the boy, directing him up a set of moving?? stairs. “Do you want me to get Tokoyami?”

The boy protested nonverbally, and with the slight reassurance that he’d be okay, the five Gryffindor UA students continued on their way, eventually coming to a stop in front of a painting of a lady dressed in pink and holding a glass.

“Listen up!” the brunette girl commanded, drawing herself up to her full height. “Welcome to Gryffindor, first years and transfer students.”

The red head nodded. “This is the entrance to our common room and Gryffindor tower. The password changes and you’re gonna want to remember them. Getting locked out is a real pain in the--”

The girl cut him off, and Katsuki chuckled internally, knowing she’d stopped him from swearing in front of the kids. “So take care to memorize them.” she turned to face the portrait and clearly intoned: “Mimbulus Mimbletonia.” 

The portrait moved???! And responded with a “right you are, dearie!”, before the portrait

Swung to reveal the opening to the room.

Pikachu’s jaw dropped. “That _is_ a painting, right? Not a video.”

“Yeah, idiot.” Katsuki grumbled. “Oil I think.”

Tape Arms agreed. “It looks like the ones Midnight’s shown us!”

“Ya remember that, dumbass?” Katsuki questioned, genuinely curious.

“yeah...I like art so I’ve paid attention.”

“You're really good too, Sero.” Ojirou commented kindly.

“Stop yabbering, lets get inside.” Bakugou huffed. He stuck his hands into his pockets and made his way through the door. 

As they entered, they were greeted by a warm toned room, decorated in scarlet and gold. Plush couches and chairs were positioned throughout the room, with some circling a crackling fireplace. Mahogany tables were littered throughout the room, and the fire cast dancing shadows onto the House banners on the walls.

“Well, this is fancier than our dorms!” Grinning, Kaminari spun in a circle. “C’mon guys! Lets introduce ourselves to the people we sat with! Also where are we sleeping?”

“No fucking idea, Pikachu. You’re not making me socialize with some damn extras.”

“Let’s just sit down.” Ojirou compromised, and he and Shouji made their way to a couch to sit down. Coincidentally, it was the one right across from the three teens they’d sat next to at dinner.

Katsuki groaned, but followed after them, sinking into a couch without much fanfare.

“Oh! Hullo. You’re the transfer students right? I’m Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter.” The dark haired girl gestured to her friends on either side of her on the sofa as she introduced them.

The five boys nodded in acknowledgement. 

“You already know our names.” Katsuki said simply, rolling his eyes and reclining back into furniture.

Kaminari waved at them, half energetic and half shy.

“So!” Granger leaned forth in her seat, “You guys have Quirks, right? I’ve travelled a bunch so I know about them but I haven’t actually asked anyone about them in _years_. Before I came to Hogwarts I think! My parents, well my Mum has a medical analysis quirk and my Dad has a visible mind palace one. They were really surprised when it turned out I had magic though! My accidental magic started when I was 3 though, so they just passed it off as my quirk until I got my Hogwarts letter!

Katsuki stared at her for a moment, blinked, and then groaned. “She’s like a mix of shitty Deku and Ponytail.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t mind him.” Ojirou placated. “He’s always like this.”

Sero groaned. “Not going to lie, I only got about half of that. Think Mic-Sensei will kill me if I fail an English test after this?”

Pikachu giggled, playing with his choker around his neck. “Nahhh, he’ll just complain to Aizawa-Sensei.

“Don't be an idiot, Tape Arms, I’ll tutor you, so you _better_ not fail, YOU HEAR ME?” the explosive blonde crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. 

“Loud and clear, Bakubro.”

Granger drew their attention again as she clapped her hands. “So I’m really curious. What _are_ your quirks?”

The red head -- Weasley -- ‘s eyes shifted. “‘Mione, what are Quirks?”

“Oh!” her eyes widened, and Katsuki groaned. “They’re like…. Every person has a unique power, kinda like magic lets say, that allows them to do something specific. Harry, they’re superpowers.”

The dark haired boy nodded. “I think I read a couple comics Dudley had about… a fiery hero? I forget his name. I didn’t really get exposed to Quirks much though, cause I got put in a class with Quirkless kids.”

Katsuki winced. He knew of the bullying Quirkless kids faced, _intimately_ , and he’d regret and try to amend for that fact for the rest of his life.

Weasley looked confused. “Wait, but the Dursely’s are muggles. How do they have powers?”

Leaning forward, Kaminari looked the kid right in the eyes. “Hey, Weasley, was it? Non magical people have Quirks. In Japan, many wizards actually work together with quirked people. It was a genetic shift a couple generations ago if I remember Midoriya’s rambles well enough. Sensei said that with wizards, your genes pretty much recognize magic as your Quirk, so the shift didn’t happen.”

Granger nodded. “Precisely. Thank you…”

“Kaminari.”

“Thank you Kaminari.” 

Potter readjusted his glasses awkwardly and then questioned, “What are your quirks though?”

“I have an electricity quirk!” Kaminari grinned, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. “I can produce a _lot_.”

The other four teens shot him slightly wary glances, as if to say ‘don’t you dare’.

Sero cut in before he could continue. “I can make and utilize what’s essentially tape. It’s more useful than it sounds, promise.”

“I have a mutation-type Quirk.” Ojirou stated. “I can use my tail for a lot of things, and it helps propel me so I can move faster. Shouji, next to me also has a mutation quirk.”

“Yeah, and you better not give him _shit_ about it, ya hear me?” growled Katsuki. “If you see him using his quirk and you’re rude about it, I _will_ blast you.

Shouji made a mouth on one of his arms and nodded. “He will. He’s not joking.”

The three wizards looked shocked, but none of them made a comment, wisely taking Katsuki’s advice.

“My arms are my quirk. I can form things at the ends of them, like this mouth for instance.”

“And I explode Nitroglycerin.” A toothy smirk decorated Katsuki’s face. “So don’t piss me off.”

“Oh don’t worry! You will piss him off, but he’ll get over it eventually!” Kaminari piped up.

“PikaCHUUU!!” Katsuki growled and almost launched himself at the electric blonde.

“Bakubrooo, chill!”

“I’ll chill when I’m DEAD!”

“Or when Todoroki gets you.” Shouji commented, making Tape Arms laugh, hiding his face with one hand.

“Tch. Whatever.”

“So its not magic?” Weasley questioned again.

“No,” the dark haired girl sighed. “It’s not magic, Ronald.”

“That’s confusing.”

“Not really?” Potter started to say, but trailed off a little.

________________________________________________________________

As the day neared it’s close, Eijirou has asked one of the Hufflepuff prefects the way to the Gryffindor dorms. They’d told him, simply stating that he wasn’t to reveal the Hufflepuff entrance. That’d made sense to him, and so he went on his way, navigating the halls with the help of a few of the portraits. _That_ was going to take some getting used to.

Kirishima smiled. He’d hopefully get to see Bakugou before the boy fell asleep, and then he’d be able to sleep easy, safe with the knowledge that the teen was _safe_.

As he neared the portrait the prefects had described -- The Fat Lady, which Eijirou thought to be a rather rude name for a sentient painting -- he felt an odd sense of trepidation, causing him to harden his right arm in anticipation. 

He approached the painting, smiled, and asked. “Hi, I was wondering if you’d please let me in? I need to talk to my friend, he was just sorted into Gryffindor.”

The painted lady gave him a once over, quirked an eyebrow, and shook her head. “No can do dearie. I’m afraid only Gryffindors can enter.”

Kirishima’s face fell. “Yeah. of course.” he forced a smile. “Thanks for letting me know.” Then he spun around, cheerful disposition gone. _“He’ll be fine, he’ll be fine, he is fine, I even know where he is. He’ll go off school grounds and I’m fine, and he’s fine. Why am I getting worked up about this?”_ a little voice in his head screamed that if he didn’t know where the boy was, it’d be his fault if he got hurt. _“I’m his best friend. Maybe more. If he gets hurt, that means I wasn’t there to save him._ It was a partially irrational fear, he knew, but phones didn’t work right here and there was some part of him that felt that if he didn’t wish the other boy goodnight in person or via text, personally, something bad would happen. And that fear wasn’t helped by the fact that everytime something bad had happened to Katsuki, he’d failed to wish him goodnight the night before.

Soon, he’d arrived back at his common room, eyes wide with slightly concealed panic. The passage of time didn’t even register, too distracted by the hollering thoughts within his mind. As he made his way to the room they were staying in, he brushed his face with his arm, trying to wipe away the tears.

Uraraka intercepted him before he could go to the ‘boys’ side, however. Her eyes widened as she took him in. “Were you crying?” she whispered, “Kiri, what’s wrong?”

“ ‘s nothing.” he forced a wobbly smile. “Did you know we aren’t allowed in the other House Common Rooms? ‘Cause I certainly didn’t”

She pulled him into a hug, letting his head rest on her shoulder. “You tried to see Bakugou, didn’t you.”

It wasn’t a question, but he nodded anyway.

“You going to be okay?”

He nodded again. “Of course. Wouldn’t be very manly otherwise, right?”

Uraraka shook her head. “It’s perfectly manly to admit if you aren’t feeling okay too.”

“I know that! But I’ll be okay.” he took a deep breath, trying to match his breathing with hers.

After a few moments, they withdrew from the hug and Eijirou could see the worry in her eyes as well. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly at the forced separation of their peers. 

“He’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine.” The words weren’t strong, an attempt to soothe both Kirishima and herself, but they held hope in them. Maybe, for once, those words would turn out to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments, if you'd like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First class day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Thanks for the lovely support!!! you're all so wonderful and I'm glad you're liking the story so far!!! This chapter was motivated by doing writing sprints with some other BNHA creators. (speaking of which, if you haven't already, check out Broken Masks by QuantumPoint! here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544242/chapters/61981285 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

As the first day of the new school year dawned on Hogwarts, the school was abuzz with gossip about the new transfer students. Nobody knew anything about the school -- UA -- and even the muggle-born students knew very little valuable information about quirks. Well, except for one first year girl who had seen the 2A students on TV. But she was too shy to talk about it, so nobody ever found out about that one.

Tidbits of information came from each House, and nobody knew how much of it was to be believed.

“Apparently a couple of the Ravenclaw transfer students created an insomnia cult.” Ginny whispered to Dean Thomas. “They roped other students into it too, including Luna.”

“I heard that Parkinson -- ya know, the Slytherin girl? -- asked that Todoroki kid a question and he burst into flames!” whispered a couple second year boys.

“One of the Hufflepuff transfers spent the _whole night in the kitchens cooking apparently_.” A Slytherin student said to their friend, staring at the unfamiliar food on their table, narrowly avoiding the purple haired transfer as he grabbed a pot of coffee and some tamagoyaki.

“I wonder what the new professor -- the transfer one --’s class will be like?” another group of students (Hufflepuffs this time) wondered, trying to envision what a Physical Defense class would be like.

Now, all these rumors were true, and many more at that. Class 2A had already made a distinct impact, and they didn’t even know it. The oblivious students had gotten up early and joined Aizawa on the grounds, meaning to get the more flashy training in before other students would be awake.

And so they spent the morning learning as per usual, although with distinct differences. But after lunch came the time for differences. Before they’d been sorted, They’d been briefed on the various classes they were able to take, and each of them had decided. Thus, as they ate, their new heads of house delivered to them each their schedules. Separating the children yet again.

But more importantly, perhaps, was that this marked the beginning of Shouta Aizawa’s first day as a Hogwarts teacher. And none of the poor wizarding children were prepared.

_________________________________________________________

As the Golden Trio approached the door, they were met by an open door and a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years.

“Great.” Harry sighed. “Another class with Slytherin.”

“Well at least Professor Aizawa probably doesn’t have any house bias?” Hermione prodded his shoulder gently. “I doubt he’ll be like Snape.”

“Yeah mate. They may both have dark hair, but that isn’t really a personality trait, now is it?” 

“Ron--” Harry ruffled his friend’s hair, earning an indignant look. “That, coming from you, doesn’t necessarily mean much.”

“Hey! It's not the color, it's the Weasley genes.” the red head complained.

Hermione laughed a little. “Let's go on in, shall we?”

Once inside the room, they were greeted by desks set in rows on top of mats which reminded the young woman of gym class when she was younger. A yellow… sleeping bag? Was besides the large desk at the front of the room, presumably their new Professor’s. A huge chalk board covered the walls, and there was a cup full of pencils on one corner of the desk.

The last detail, was slightly surprising, although Hermione wasn’t quite sure why it was. Two of the UA students -- Yaoyorozu and Iida if she remembered -- were standing next to the desk, leaning on the wall. She blinked a couple of times at them, before deciding they should find their seats. “Lets sit over here!” she exclaimed, dragging her two best friends over the far right of the second row.

“This is weird. I haven’t been in a set up like this in ages.” Harry muttered. 

“Same.”

“I never have.”

The two who’d lived in the non magical world nodded. “Yes, we know.”

As the other students filtered in through the door, the noise level increased exponentially.

“I wonder what this class will be like.” Malfoy’s voice drifted over to them. “I’ve fenced before, of course, so if it's anything like that I’m _sure_ I’ll do well.”

Zabini chuckled. “So if it's not that, you’re saying…”

“Obviously not. I’m sure it’ll be a good skill, I just see no point in it. We have wands and weapons after all.”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. _“Malfoy’s being somewhat civil? That can’t be right.”_

She saw Parkinson join them, slinging her legs across her desk, one on top of the other. “Seems like one of our transfer students will be helping out this class.” She sighed. “ _Try_ to be civil Draco?”

“Why?”

She just rolled her eyes. 

Hermione took the group in and rolled hers as well. Of course Malfoy wouldn’t make an effort.

“Sensei?” all the heads in the room shot up as the ponytailed girl started talking. “I don’t think anybody’s going to notice.” she poked the sleeping bag with her foot, drawing the class’s attention.

Slowly, the bag began to unzip, revealing their professor. With a rather displeased expression on his face.

“10 minutes,” he intoned blandly. “That’s worse than my last class.” The other student -- Iida -- seemed to cough at that, gaining an amused look from Yaoyorozu. “And I expelled them.” he snapped the pocket timer shut and fully climbed out of the bag, hauling it behind the desk before standing up.

Hermione shivered. He expelled his classes???

The professor looked at all of them in turn, and then began to speak. “My name is Shouta Aizawa, and you'll be calling me Professor Aizawa, Professor, or Sir. Understood?”

The class nodded, but Lavender put up her hand. 

“Yes Brown?”

“What about what your students were calling you? Sen-something?”

The man looked straight at her. “Sensei. Simply put, it means teacher in Japanese. You won’t be using it.” he stifled a yawn and then looked over the class again. “I’ve been given information on all of you, so I know if you’ve had any significant disciplinary issues. Keep it in mind that although I can’t expel you like I would my own students, I can make your time in my class a living hell.”

He turned to face the chalkboard and wrote “WAYS OF DEFENSE” on it in blocky letters before spinning around. 

“You, Patil. Tell me one way you could defend yourself.”

“Uh,” She looked up, evidently surprised at having been called on so quickly. “I could cast Protego, or another shield charm.” Hermione had to give it to her, it was a good answer.

Speaking of which, the girl’s hand had flown right into the air when the question had been called.

“Yes Granger.”

“You could fire an offensive spell, stop the attacker from getting you first.”

Their professor almost looked like he rolled his eyes, which Hermione took as an offense, but wrote both girls’ answers on the board.

This went on for a time, with different students naming spells or spelled items they could utilize. The Golden trio could just _see_ Professor Aizawa get more and more irritated, and Hermione wondered why. _“I mean, we’re answering the question. Everyone is even answering.”_

“Seems like none of you have creativity.” Their professor grimaced slightly, and, looking them all down, his eyes flared red.

Yaoyorozu gasped, evidently not having anticipated the turn of events.

“You, Finnegan. Cast a spell, I don’t care what.”

“Alright. Accio chair!”

Silence. No chair came to him. A few titters of laughter sounded in the room.

‘Why are you laughing? Your classmate did exactly what I asked.” Professor Aizawa intoned in a monotone. “Johnson. You try.”

The girl nodded, and cast “Aguamenti!”

As previously, nothing happened.

As Hermione watched, the red glow withdrew from their professor’s eyes, and his hair settled back onto his shoulders.

“I just stopped you all from using magic, and I’ll do it again.”

The class gasped, Malfoy in particular seeming furious. “You can’t possibly be allowed to do that!”

The man shrugged. “You haven’t been injured, it’s not permanent, and besides, I use that on my students all the time.”

The two present students nodded. “He does.” Yaoyorozu stated.

“And it's not improper. It’s a good way to get us to quiet down.” Iida agreed.

“And stop Bakugou from killing anyone.” the girl responded, or at least, that’s what Hermione _thought_ she said. _“I must have heard that wrong.”_

“Iida, Yaoyorozu.” Professor Aizawa shot them a look.

“Sorry, Sensei!” they chimed in unison.

“Now. As I was saying before I was interrupted. I can stop you from using your magic, and I’ll do it plenty this year. So. What do you do if you need to defend yourself but you can’t rely on your magic?”

Harry raised a hand, looking a bit uncertain. “You could dodge?”

“Well congratulations kids. You’re not all idiots. Yes you can dodge. “ He wrote the word on the board in large letters. “But dodging requires more skills. You need to be _fast_. Anyone else?”

Millicent raised her hand. “Punch them!”

“Glad one of you knows that. I was starting to wonder.” The dry sarcasm had the class flinching, evidently not able to ascertain the humor it held. “Exactly. What I’ll be teaching you this year is self defense and evasive maneuvers. This will also serve as a physical education class, so I expect you to come to class wearing clothes that you can work out in. You won’t get dress coded unless it's inappropriate, so don’t push the limit.”

Blank eyes stared at him. Never. Not once in their five years of being Hogwarts students, had they had a Phy Ed. class. 

“Now, pick up your desks and bring them to the outsides of the room. Iida, Yaoyorozu, demonstrate a basic spar for them. Nothing big, I don’t have Recovery Girl to bring you two to.”

He turned to face the class as they did as he’d requested. “I chose these two for this first class because they’re both responsible -- that is, when they’re not attempting murder or sneaking out of the school.” he gave a look to both of his students, who seemed properly chastised. Then, at the terrified gazes of the wizarding students, he grinned a rather terrifying smile. “Give them a proper demonstration.”

“Yes, Sensei!”

_______________________________________________________________

While Iida and Momo were finishing up Aizawas class, Izuku was weaving his way through the halls. He’d just had Potions with the Hufflepuffs -- which was extremely interesting, although the professor would have definitely taken more care with instructing. Luckily, he’d managed to sit with Satou, and the two of them had somehow managed to churn out a potion.

In Izuku's mind, it was a big deal. _“I made a potion! That’s magic! I mean sure, I didn’t use any magic while making it, but that’s so cool! I wonder how the different components work to make them magical? Is it based off chemistry, just magical? Probably. Is there a magical element of sorts that imparts the quality? Is it simply that the ingredients are from magical plants and creatures?”_ He continued rambling in his mind, some of it coming out of his mouth as mumbles.

“Hello dearie! Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” A sickly sweet voice interrupted his train of thought all of a sudden. 

“ _Rude.”_ he thought. He’d been on a role there. “Oh no! Sorry Professor!” he bowed a little, not wanting to cause trouble. “I’m just making my way to Ancient Runes from Potions. Professor Snape let us out right on time and if my calculations are right, I still have 10 minutes until my next class. But thanks for worrying!” He nearly shivered a little at her gaze but lifted his eyes to meet hers instead. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way.

“Do you need me to show you the way? I wouldn’t want a new student getting lost. Besides, you should show up to class early.” she said, her saccharine voice holding some sort of sinister quality. Izuku didn’t know exactly what it was. It wasn’t crazed-sweet like Toga’s, or kind-sweet like his Mom’s. Instead it sounded like that disgusting aftertaste you get on your tongue after you’ve consumed too much of something with a high sugar content. The One-For-All wielder hated it. It just felt so _wrong_.

“No thank you.” He held his bag close to his chest. “But have a nice day, Professor!” and with that, he speed walked away, hiding behind a wall and placing a hand to his torso, trying to calm his beating heart. Taking a few steadying breaths, he flexed his hands, attempting to roll the pain out of them.

“Oh shit….” his eyes widened as he realized who she reminded him of. _“My middle school teachers...Yamaki-Sensei. I’d nearly forgotten about her….”_

He really must be a magnet for trouble, because Yamaki-Sensei had been _real_ trouble. Trouble so big that Kaachan had actually tried to protect him from her. She’d been too sweet, and made about half the class uncomfortable. She’d especially taunted him, using words no 11 year old should’ve ever been exposed to. She’d waged emotional warfare on her ‘weaker’ students, and, according to the article he’d stumbled across during his third year, she’d been fired for… inappropriate actions..against students. She was _disgusting_.

Izuku felt his heartbeat racing upwards and he shut his eyes tightly. _“I’m sure this professor isn’t like that. She can’t be. She can’t. If she is then none of us are safe. I’m sure Hogwarts wouldn’t hire someone like that.”_ But some part of him recognized that even if she wasn’t as horrid as Yamaki had been, she could still be bad. _“I’m lucky she never approached me like that. But words still hurt. I know that as well as anyone._

“Midoriya?” 

The green haired teen’s eyes flew open with a gasp. He hadn’t even realized he’d slid down the wall, now on the floor. Crouched in front of him was Shouto, one hand reached out tentatively. “To-Todoroki?”

“You were..are? having a panic attack.”

Izuku nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

“Shhh..” awkwardly, the other teen gathered his friend into a hug, pulling him onto his lap. “Breathe.” 

He did, so, not wanting to disappoint the teen with the inability to simply breathe. 

“Oh no!”

“What?” Todoroki was immediately on guard.

“How long have I been panicking? Shouto!! I’ll be late for class!”

The boy gave him an unamused look and shifted his grip so that he was holding him more firmly in his lap. “Izuku. You still have 5 minutes of passing time. You’ll be fine.” a worried expression crossed his face and he examined his friend closely. “Are you up to class?”

Izuku nodded firmly. “Of course! It was nothing anyway, I’m fine! And I don’t want to miss Ancient Runes! I bet it’s so _fascinating_!” he climbed -- somewhat shakily -- out of his friend’s lap, kissed his cheek, shot out a “Thanks Todoroki!”, and ran to make his way to class.

What he missed, however, was a steady blush making its way across the other boy’s face, the flames his ear immediately burst into, and a hand shyly reaching up to touch a spot on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in the comments if you'd like!


	6. Not so Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some difficulties are coming to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these sprints really make me churn out writing!!!!  
> I have been dubbed the 'little speed demon' and I adore it.
> 
> AS always, thanks for the wonderful feedback!!  
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!!

Izuku hadn’t slept, whatsoever. No, he’d been too busy researching everything about Hogwarts and then continuing the legacy of the insomnia cult. The Ravenclaw common room had a wealth of books, something which the teen definitely took advantage of. He’d read over three entire books about the school and magic, which -- while helpful -- left him rather sleep deprived by the time breakfast arrived.

On top of that, he’d gotten up at 5 to train with Aizawa and the rest of his classmates. His homeroom teacher had given him a look that said in no uncertain terms that he was fully aware of how little sleep he’d gotten.

The bags under his eyes rivaled Shinsou’s, and that’s really saying something. But he couldn’t have been bothered to sleep. Iida had explained how Aizawa had used his quirk on the fifth year wizarding students, only furthering Izuku’s theory that Aizawa’ Quirk made some part of brain fail to connect the information about the existence of their quirk or their magic. In simpler terms, the students all of a sudden thought that they couldn’t use their magic. That quality just became inactive in their brain, like a mental block. The ability is still there of course, but it’s been blocked so that it’s owner can’t actually utilize it.

He’d also found a book on the etymology of spell casting -- which was fascinating. Now, he was fully aware that thus research binge was definitely due to hyperfocus, but he couldn’t care less. The more information they knew on their circumstances, the more he could protect everyone.

Besides, he already worried about Hitoshi. In one of the books he read, there had been a forbidden spell eerily similar to his friend’s quirk. And thus, he felt a gigantic need to warn him.

“Shinsou!” He called over to the Slytherin table, before bounding over and slotting himself across from the purple-haired boy.

“What? Midoriya, what the actual fuck.” Hitoshi looked up at him, looking as if he were mentally comparing their eyebags. “Did you even sleep?”

“Nope!”

“Midoriya--” _That_ was Hagakure, her gloved hands passing him a cup of coffee, which he gratefully and graciously took. “You need rest, you do know that right? It’s a bodily function!” She reminded him, her voice far too cheery for someone who had gotten up at five in the morning.”

“I’m aware! But I’m _fine_ , promise.”

Shinsou raised an eyebrow and Hagakure booped the green-haired boy’s nose.

“Okay, but seriously! It was important!” he looked around at the kids surrounding them, noticing a particular group -- including a blonde with high cheekbones, a brunette girl, and a rather dignified looking teen. Decision made, Izuku brought his hands up to sign, wanting to keep the conversation as confidential as possible.

**“Okay, so this is actually really important, Hitoshi. These wizards? They have three curses that they call Unforgivables. One is the Killing Curse, one is basically a torture curse, and the last one is, well, mind control.”**

A sharp hiss escaped Shinsou’s lips and Izuku winced.

**“These curses are highly illegal and associated with Death Eaters, who are the followers of the Voldemort guy.”**

**“Well fuck.”** Shinsou signed vehemently. “I get enough shit about this. I’ve _gotten_ enough shit about it. Thanks Izu. guess I can’t tell anyone then?”

“Probably.” Izuku nodded twice. “I wanted to warn you.”

“Is this what you were up all night doing Midoriya?” Mina questioned, coming to sit next to Shinsou. “Thought you were spreading the insomniac cult’s teachings?”

The blonde near to them seemed to choke, muttering under his breath, “insomniac cult?”

“Yeah!” Izuku’s eyes widened in excitement. “We’ll learn a lot this year and I wanted to see if any of it would help us understand ourselves better. I’ve already confirmed a theory I had about Sensei!”

Shinsou rolled his eyes fondly. “Are you gonna bother Dad about it?”

“Yep!” the green haired boy exclaimed.

“Midoriya.”

The teen squeaked as Todoroki joined them at the table. The amount of room on the bench was vaguely limited, but it fit them all well enough. 

“Are you allowed to be at our table?”

Shrugging, Izuku threw an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Don’t know, but nobody said we couldn’t, now did they? And if they don’t say it, then it’s not against the rules, which means I’m allowed to.”

Over a little ways at the table, Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne sat, observing the transfer students with interest.

“The green kid isn’t in our house, right?” Daphne questioned, a bit puzzled at the mingling of houses.

“No, he’s one of the Ravens.” Malfoy stuck up his nose. “A shame. He matches our colors.”

“Well, Draco, if we were sorted by color, you’d be a puff!”

Draco huffed indignantly. “Pansey, how dare you. I’m not a Puff! Besides, my hair is more silver. I fit our house perfectly.”

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Sure. Sure you do.”

“Anyways.” Daphne motioned with her knife towards the transfer students. “What’s up with them? I’ve never seen a girl with pink skin before, not even a metamorphmagus. And the purple kid’s hair has _got_ to have a ton of product in it for it to stand up like that.”

Blaise grinned a little, but nodded. “Well, nobody knows much about their school.”

“ _You_ know something.” Draco accused, glaring at him pointedly.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I don’t know about _them_ though. We’ll have to figure that out ourselves.”

And so, the group fell into listening and observing once again. Some may call eavesdropping ugly and bad mannered, but it stood as a rather wonderful way of gathering information, and that’s a fact.

They had met the transfers last night, and the ponytailed girl -- Yaoyorozu -- as well as the bicolored boy -- Todoroki -- had been able to follow their manners of speech rather well. It’s surprised Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini (who were of old families, and rather noble at that) and caught Daphne off guard. They’d quickly learnt that the two were from rich families themselves, although Todoroki had been rather awkward talking about it.

Malfoy had noticed it, but brushed it off as some weird cultural difference. None of his father’s acquaintances were from East Asia. In fact, he hadn’t met a single acquaintance of his father’s who _wasn’t_ british. He’d never thought much of it, but it left him distinctly uncomfortable that he knew nothing about the newcomers. Obviously, they had a different type of magic -- not having charms or transfiguration with the other Slytherins was a dead giveaway -- and their teacher was _insane_. He now held a healthy amount of respect towards Yaoyorozu. Although he’d never seen a woman fight like that before, he knew that they could. It was an opinion that greatly differed from that of his father. The strongest person he knew, afterall, was his mother.

He was so distracted that he was only brought out of his thoughts by some mutters around him.

“I don’t like that invisible transfer.” one boy muttered, and his friend giggled. 

“What if we cover her in glitter? Or paint? Then we’ll all see her. Maybe someone cast a permanent disillusionment spell on her cause she was too ugly for them to bear the sight of!” the small group laughed, and Draco sneered. He was all for pranks on the Lions and idiots and all, but the girl was in their house and, well, networking was important.

He turned to glare at them. _“Third years. Pathetic. If they continue acting this way to our house, my father will hear of it_.” “10 points from Slytherin from both of you.” he sneered, causing the students to look at him with non-understanding gazes. “You’ll gain them back eventually. No infighting. They may be transfers but they are still our house. Oh, and if you continue this behavior, I’ll involve the other prefects and perhaps let my Father know as well.”

His words had the desired effect. The kids’ parents were in his father’s circle after all, and he also held influence as a prefect. Seeing them scamper away, obviously dissuaded caused a tiny bubble of pride to rise in his chest. 

Pansy gave him a nod of approval.

“What?”

“You've grown. A little bit. Besides, it was a good call.”

The blonde huffed. “Of course it was. ‘Twas my call.”

Unfortunately, however, Hagakure _had_ in fact heard the rude words of the children. She was rather conscious of her appearance, a fact which all of her classmates knew. As such, hearing such blatant dislike and rudeness from people she’d never even interacted with brought forth memories and emotions.

It was lucky that she hadn’t been holding anything when she heard the words, because she would’ve dropped any object with shaking hands.

She barely even knew her own appearance. She didn’t show up in mirrors naturally, afterall, and it’d only been after she’d asked Hatsume Mei for help and got contacts as support gear that she really was able to see herself. See, she was aware of where she was in space and was able to take her measurements, but nothing had ever been fully certain. The class hadn’t even seen her. 

Appearance wise, she didn’t know how she looked, if she was pretty, or ugly, if anyone would find her attractive if they ever saw her. Ojirou had comforted her, said he’d care for her and want to be with her no matter her appearance, but Ojirou was a sweetheart. “ _He may think like that, but nobody else does. Not really. It’s unrealistic to think otherwise”_

The years of bullying she’d faced from her quirk didn’t help. It was nowhere close to the first time people had said she must be ugly, but it didn’t hurt any less. Didn’t hurt any less that she was so unseen that even those gossiping about her didn’t see her only a seat away. 

And it was with these thoughts that the girl fled the table and the hall, flying full tilt towards Aizawa’s new office.

______________________________________________________________

Sitting in the Hogwarts staff room, cup of coffee in hand, Shouta all of a sudden felt….unsettled. 

“My apologies McGonagall-san.” He told the woman who he’s been conversing with. “I think something requires my attention.

The Professor nodded. “Of course. Fully understood, some of my house are quite troublemakers as well.”

With that, Shouta took off towards his office. He’d always had a sense of when something was wrong, whether that something was a villain attack or a breakdown of one of his students or the coffee machine breaking. And while he really wished it was something closer to trivial as the third, the likelihood of it being the first or second was much higher.

As he entered his office (which was an offshoot of his classroom), the feeling of _wrong_ intensified. Looking around, his eyes didn’t at first focus on anything -- a bad sign -- and he dropped a couple eye drops into his eyes for better clarity. The dry eye hurt, but it also could make his vision just that little bit less good.

When looking around more barely gave any results, he tuned in with ears, eventually registering the familiar ragged breath of one of his kids having a panic attack. And the fact he couldn’t see them? Dead giveaway. 

“Hagakure?”

A small sob echoed from the room, drawing Shouta’s attention to behind the desk where -- as he expected -- the girl was curled up, school uniform and gloves visible. But she didn;t respond.

“Hagakure?” His voice raised a little and he reached out a hand to hover near the girl’s shoulder.

“Toru!!” louder, the call of her first name seemed to have an affect and the girl’s position changed. As did the pattern of her breathing. Shouta’s eyes gentled. Her hands seemed to be shaking, and he had half a mind to destroy whomever had hurt his kid like this. 

“Sen-sensei?”

“Yeah, it’s me Hagakure. Want to tell me what happened? I’ll have you know I wasn’t expecting to find one of you in here so soo.”

A shaky laugh. “Well, you did say to find you if we needed anything.”

“Yes, and I’m glad you did.” a pause. “So?”

“Oh, it’s really nothing! Just…” she trailed off, locking her hands around her knees. “Some kids were planning on pranking me to cover me in paint or something so they’d see me. The Slytherin 5th year Prefect stopped them…”

Shouta anticipated a ‘but’, so he prompted the girl on. “But?”

“But not before I heard them say that they bet someone cast a permanent spell on me cause I was too ugly to look at!!” her voice rose at the end, tears dripping visible patterns where her cheeks presumably were.

“Well they’re idiots.” Shouta said firmly. “Beauty is arbitrary. Besides, the universe doen’t try to fix so-called ‘flaws’ with quirks. It just makes different parts of us and exasperates them. They give us flaws. Perhaps if you didn’t have your quirk, you would’ve found yourself unhappy because of attention due to your appearance. Maybe if I had a different quirk, I wouldn’t value my eyesight so much. Perhaps if Bakugou didn’t have his quirk, he’d be much more quiet and even timid. We have no way of finding out, because they’re our quirks. Its one of the reasons having a quirk is a blessing and a curse. And Hagakure? It’s impossible for you to be ugly, because everyone has a different perception of that. And you’re in no means weak. What would Bakugou say if he heard you beating yourself up about this?”

Chuckling weakly, Hagakure nodded. “He’d tell me I’m being stupid and it only matters if I’m strong, so why the fuck should I matter about appearance? I dress well enough anyways and if I want to wear makeup like a ‘badass motherfucker’ I can do that too and rock it.”

Shouta vaguely wanted to roll his eyes, but it was the point he was trying to get at. “And he’s right. Here.” He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. “You’re alright. And if anyone actually goes through with something, just let me know.”

“Thanks Dadzawa.” she muttered, before throwing herself at him.”

“Ack!” all of a sudden he had an armful of post-breakdown teenager, and, not knowing quite how to proceed, simply wrapped her more securely into the hug. “Don’t let any of the others hear you call me that. They’ll get ideas. And try not to make this a habit, you hear me problem child?”

She nodded against his shoulder. “Mmhm. I know you like being called that! Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone your secret! But if we’re your problem children, you’re our Dadzawa. It’s just how the world works.”

They sat there a little longer as Shouta felt his shaken worldview start to evaluate. _“Dammit. They’re not my kids Hizashi! I’m not their dad!”_ he thought towards his husband, despite the impossibility of their thoughts connecting.

“Okay, I think I’m okay to head to class now.” she said, voice more stable and hands no longer shaking.

Shota nodded. “Here, Hagakure. You look chilly.” he plucked a blue scarf off a hook on the wall and set it around her shoulders. It was no capture weapon, but it did the trick as he saw the girl’s shoulders straighten up. Physical evidence of the fact that he was there with them. And no! That didn’t mean he was acting as a parental figure. Definitely not.

As she left the classroom, the man buried his face in his hands. “These damn problem children….” He worried for them. Hopefully this trip would be more of a break than a burden, but it was only the second day of classes and one of them had already sought him out during a panic attack. Worry knawed at him, burned at his insides, and with no patrol to go on and let it out on, it was building up.

“If someone hurts them, they’re going to have to face me.” And with that, he downed his 6th cup of coffee of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think in the comments if you'd like!


	7. Two Perspectives on Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe and yet another chapter thanks to writing sprints!!  
> once again, thank you all for the lovely support.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> please remember to take care of yourself as well! drink lots of tea, water, etc, and let yourself rest. It's really stressful for a lot of people rn, so I'll remind you: you deserve self care

Perhaps the cards had just been cast badly for the day, for the Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions. And while, for all intents and purposes, the class was highly interesting, it was also one which many participants dreaded.

Of course, the Hogwarts Gryffindors disliked the class because of the professor. The Slytherins disliked it because of said Gryffindors. And class 2A really just didn’t understand what all the kerfuffle was about.

And so, as they all filtered into the dungeon classroom, instructed to work in pairs, it came as no surprise to the heroics students that Shinsou and Kaminari sat down together, evidently excited to spend some period of time together outside their regular training.

But that optimism didn’t last long.

A figure turned to look at them from the board, lines of instruction written there for convenience. “Well. It seems you’ve all survived another year. A pity.” he looked at the transfer students carefully. “Potions work is delicate. I’ll have no rough housing, no misbehaving, and no meddling in my classroom, or expect.. Consequences.” he drawled, eyes narrowed. 

This man, of course, was professor Snape, and so far, the classes' first interactions with him only reminded them of their own Sensei. That of course was not even half true, but the man was obviously dedicated to his subject.

“I have _heard_ that you do not do wandwork at your school, so I expect no foolish uses of your magic either.”

The ten 2A students present nodded in understanding. In a room full of over 50 students, they understood the dangers. From what their fellow classmates had passed on to them, the subject was quite volatile and things could explode rather maliciously. “Yes sir!”

Professor Snape’s eyes swept over the room, evidently not used to people who actually listened. The man was vile, rather, and his treatment of students was far poorer than one would hope, but he too had run into the issue of people -- perhaps rightly, perhaps not so -- not treating him with respect. Afterall, the man _was_ a genius at his subject, despite his character flaws. “As I know you wield different forms of magic, I’d like to know _what_ exactly.”

When nobody offered up information right away, he sneered. “You, Mr. Kaminari.” His voice held a tone of grease to it. “A demonstration.”

Denki winced a little. “Not sure how safe it is to do that down here, sir…”

“Kami..” Shinsou facepalmed. “With all due respect sir, it might not be the best idea for him to demonstrate. You have no electrical appliances here, but if there isn't anything particular for him to discharge to, his brain won’t be capable of doing anything for the next hour.”

“Heyyy… Hitoshiiii” he whined softly. “I haven’t short-circuited in weeks! Besides, I don’t think Professor Snape is fond of us stalling…” And besides, the entire class was staring at them as if they were some form of exotic creature. “Professor, do you have, like, a chunk of metal I could use? Specifically one that’s conductive.”

“I don’t know why you feel as if you can waste my time, boy, but yes.” He walked over to a cabinet at the side of the room, withdrew an object and set it at the front desk, next to his cauldron.

Kaminari grabbed the hunk of metal and stood as far away from the rest of the students as he could. He looked at the rest of the Bakusquad, silently imploring them to take care of him if he fried his brains again.

“Alright.” He held the metal in one hand and clenched the other. He had to be controlled with this. It was delicate work, he couldn’t blow up a classroom and he wasn’t looking to fry anything. Luckily for Denki, the air was heavily charged, and he drew on that energy in the air, letting electrical sparks fly around his hand. Focusing intently, he shot the -- lightning, for lack of a better word -- at the object, sustaining the current for about a minute. White hot bolts of electricity flew between his hand and the metal, and Kaminari grinned. “I’d suggest nobody touch this, Sir.”

The class stared at him, evidently impressed and a bit shocked, pun intended.

He looked at the chunk of metal with questioning eyes. “Hey Bakubro? Shinsou? Any idea what I do with a highly charged rock?”

Bakugou looked as if he wanted to strangle the other teen. “Just-- reabsorb it?”

Denki grinned. “Thanks Bakubro!” and he did just that, picking the metal up and letting the power flow back into himself.

When he was done, he sat back down at his table, the conductive object delivered back to the professor.

“Each of you have different styles, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Yaoyorozu responded.

“Explain.”

Bakugou groaned but responded. “Make things explode with Nitroglycerin.”

Tsuyu went next. “Think of it as I have some attributes of a magical frog, kero. It’s more complicated than that, but basically.”

Shinsou tensed by responded as well. “I can make people tell me the truth.” Kaminari blinked several times. _“I mean, it's not a lie?”_

Professor Snape nodded, and Denki _did not_ like the interested look in his eyes.

Ojirou raised his hand. “Think of it as a magical mutation which I can use to my advantage.”

Shouji transformed one of his arms to talk, hunched in on himself. “My arms are my specialty, I guess you’d say. I can transform them.”

“Like a metamorphmagus?” the professor questioned.

“I guess? Not exactly…” Kaminari winced. He was fluent in english and had no clue what that word meant. Shouji probably didn’t either.

“Hmm.”

Todoroki was next, and simply stated, “I can use both fire and ice. I won’t demonstrate in here.”

“I’m just gonna say magical tape and leave it up to your interpretation.” Sero said, resolutely not explaining further -- which gained him a displeased look.

“Acid!” Mina exclaimed. “And not the fun stuff, although mine’s plenty of fun! It eats through stuff no problem!”

“Yo Pinky, chill it.” Denki heard Bakugou mutter and he stifled a laugh. The explosive blonde _did_ care.

Hagakure waved a gloved hand at the Professor. “Basically light is refracted around me differently. Like, let's say a really good disillusionment spell.”

Professor Snape nodded, evidently taking it all in, eyes keen and piercing. He then turned to the rest of the class, cloak swishing dramatically behind him.

“Now that you’ve learned some of you...classmates’ magic, we’ll be starting. Before we begin today’s lesson I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an ‘Acceptable’ in your OWL, or suffer my… displeasure.” 

His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped. “After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me,” Snape went on. “I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye.” 

Mina raised her hand. “Sir, will we be taking the exam for this class as well?”

Professor Snape shot her a disdainful look. “Unlikely, although if any of you find yourself...proficient--” the word curled out of his mouth like something rotten, “-- then you’ll be strongly encouraged to do so. However.” His gaze swept over the transfer students. “I expect you to attempt to catch up to your peers.”

All ten of them acknowledged him in some way. Hagakure with a ‘yes sir!’, Bakugou with a grunt of acknowledgement, Ojirou, Mina, Todoroki, Shinsou, and Shouji with a nod, Asui with a ‘yes, kero’, and Kaminari and Sero with a ‘got it sir!’.

“As I was saying before I was _interrupted_. Passing this class to go on to NEWTS requires an O. I accept nothing less.”

His eyes seemed to rest on Potter, lip curled. 

Denki’s eyes narrowed. Out of anyone, he _definitely_ knew when someone was pointedly questioning another’s intelligence. It rubbed him the wrong way. Especially after years of being ridiculed for ADHD and Dyslexia -- by teachers, students, even his parents. _“There goes the tiny amount of respect I’d been developing for him. I changed my mind.”_

“But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell,” said Snape softly, “so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation.” 

Several of the members of class 2A locked eyes, minds full of thoughts of nightmares, insomnia, flashbacks, and panic attacks.

“Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method -” Snape flicked his wand “- are on the blackboard you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half… start.” 

However, before they all could start, Snape swept over to where Kaminari and Shinsou were sitting. “I understand you’re used to having classes with your fellow transfer students,” he sneered, “but today you work with your own house.”

The two shot each other looks, Shinsou’s dark and Denki’s worried.

He assigned the two boys to different tables and they went, but Kaminari could just _feel_ his heart sinking. He and Hitoshi had gotten close over the last half? year. They were friends, or perhaps more (long nights in each other’s rooms watching dramas, making tiktoks, discussing trauma, doing each other’s makeup, having breakdowns, and cuddling agreed with this sentiment). Denki knew that the past couple days of forced separation had been hard. They’d all get used to it eventually -- they were rather adaptable -- but for now? It was nearly physically painful, and little shocks of electricity stung the insides of his hands.

Despite all this, however, he went and sat down, desperately not wanting to get on the man’s bad side.

Time passed quickly, and Kaminari was lucky enough to get a partner who read all the instructions aloud, allowing him to actually do the steps with some measure of accuracy.

With about ten minutes left, Snape’s voices resonated throughout the room. “A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion.”

Looking around the dungeon, the electric blonde sighed in relief. His may not be shimmery, but it had a grey vapor.

“Hey, not too bad right?” he whispered to his partner, who was looking nervous.

“You think? This is my worst class….” the kid’s name was Neville Longbottom apparently, and Denki silently pressed F in his mind for the teen’s last name.

As the professor swept throughout the room, he gave varying looks of disdain to the cauldrons. He looked especially displeased as he reached Denki and Longbottom, giving them a begrudging nod. Longbottom’s jaw dropped open.

“This is the first time he’s given me a nod! I don’t understand what I did different?”

Kaminari patted the kid’s shoulder. “Maybe it was the reading it aloud? Which I’ve gotta thank you for dude, I’m dyslexic.” at the blank look he received he sighed and gave up after a second of trying to explain it. “It's a words thing.”

At Potter’s cauldron, however, Snape stopped, and looked down at it with a horrible smirk on his face. Kaminari shivered. The poor dude. Being picked on by a teacher was never fun. 

“Potter, what is this supposed to be?” The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly except for the transfer students. Tsuyu had a slightly ill expression on her face.

“The Draught of Peace,” Potter responded, features tense.

“Tell me, Potter,” said Snape softly, “can you read?” 

_“Okay, I am ready to THROW HANDS!”_ Denki screamed within his brain, hands sparking slightly. 

“Yes, I can.” A good response, truly, but probably not the best in this situation.

“Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter.” 

The teen squinted at the blackboard, and something clicked for the blonde. _“His prescription must be off! Those glasses look old and the board is far away._ ” He made a mental note to talk to Aizawa about it. For months he’d sat through class feeling stupid -- close to a year really -- before Aizawa and Present Mic had approached him about dyslexia. The resulting conversation had brought him to tears as the two teachers reassured him that no, he wasn’t an idiot.

“Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.” The teen’s expression fell.

“Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?”

“No,” Potter’s voice was quiet, and Denki itched with empathy 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“No,” voice stronger, he repeated himself. “I forgot the hellebore.”

“I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco.” The contents of Potter’s potion disappeared and Kaminari stared at it for a moment. Magic was cool!

“Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing,” Professor Snape ordered. “Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday.” 

The whole class groaned a little at that.

“Hey, don’t worry about it dude.” Denki told Longbottom, who’d gotten the flagon from the front desk. “I’ll fill it up.”

The look the kid sent him was pure relief. “Thanks a lot, uh, Kaminari?”

“Yep! That's me!” he grinned, scratching the back of his neck. “Nice doing potions with you dude! Maybe we’ll get paired up next time?”

A fire appeared in Longbottom’s eyes. He approved. “I’d like that. Sorry you couldn’t work with a friend. Professor Snape is…”

Raising one hand, Kaminari cut him off, grim acknowledgement upon his face. “Yeah, I figured. And it sucks! But it's okay. Good to meet new people anyway!” there was a slightly hysterical tinge to his voice and he _knew_ it, but decided to ignore it anyways.

As class ended, he managed to loop his arm through Hitoshi’s, nearly melting at the physical contact.

“You didn’t fry yourself right?”

“Hmm? No, why?”

“Cuddly.” the purple teen said, as if that explained everything. It didn't.”

“Eh, just feeling affectionate Hitoshi!”

“And when did I say you could call me Hitoshi?”

“Shut uppp you love meeee.” He rest his head on the boy’s shoulder as they navigated the halls.

“Debatable.”

“Hah! Knew it.”

__________________________________________________________

Now, one Midoriya Izuku had a free period. Or rather, a ‘free’ period. Because, in true Izuku fashion, He’d managed to hyperfixate on the history of Hogwarts and Magical society. Which of course, led to him being metaphorically buried under mounds and mounds of books, notebook titled ‘Analysis of magic and Wizarding Society’.

Already, he’d developed several theories on the inner workings of magic, uncovered about 5 conspiracies the Ministry had covered up due to inconsistencies across books and articles, and had started delving into the deep rooted corruption which had led to the rise of several so called ‘Dark Lords’. It was honestly a little disturbing that the school’s Headmaster had been best friends with the former Dark Lord Grindelwald, but Izuku acknowledged he really wasn’t one to talk. Especially given that he was on rather good terms with the League, all things considered.

That one still baffled him. The whole thing had been weird. Turned out there had been no traitor, just a combination of a family group chat of Todoroki siblings that Shouto had been added to when he was older -- but Touya was never taken out -- and the fact that Kaminari’s discord gamer friend Dusty_Hands550 was actually Shigaraki. 

Izuku giggled a little as he remembered Aizawa’s expression when he’d found out. They’d all gotten a _long_ lesson on internet safety _plus_ a lecture on the importance of not giving any important information to anyone, even if they’re family.

“You kids.” Their Sensei had said, “are going to make me turn grey before you graduate. And I’m only 27!”

That had gotten a reminder that he was approximately 10 years older than all of them, which made him ‘old’. They’d had to get Mic to pop him out of the existential crisis following that one. They had pictures.

As Izuku turned the pages of ‘History of Wandwork vs Wandless Magic in the 1900s and beyond’, he heard a noise behind him, causing him to whip around in surprise, muscles tense.

“Oh! Sorry! Didn’t mean to fright you.”

Izuku blinked as he was met with a dark haired teen. She (he presumed, at least), had her curly hair up in a ponytail, her wand balanced behind her ear.

“I’m Hermione Granger.” She stuck out her hand, probably for him to shake.

Izuku took it, a little awkwardly. He wasn’t used to greeting someone by shaking hands, but he was working on it, knowing there was a possibility of fans meeting him and wanting to do so. “Izuku Midoriya.”

“You’re one of the transfer students right? What’re you researching? I spend a _ton_ of time in the library, usually for classes because books are great for learning, you know??”

Personally, Izuku preferred hands-on learning and then taking notes on it, or observing and taking notes. He loved reading and research binging, but it didn’t change the fact that nothing was fully learnable from books only.

“Uh, I’m mainly researching the history of magic as well as corruption in wizarding society and also magical theory? I have 50 pages of notes so far!” He grinned a bright, shining smile, eyes wide. It gave him an innocent look even though he was anything but. Sure, his cheekbones had started to show a bit more over the summer, but that didn’t change the fact that -- for now -- he still had a baby face.

Granger’s eyes widened. “Oh! I know some perfect books for that! I’ll write a list for you if you’d like?”

He nodded in appreciation. “That’s so nice of you!”

She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a small inkwell. “No problem, really.” She drafted up a list quickly, quill scritching across the page.

Izuku was fascinated by the use of parchment but also winced. Paper was simply so much more efficient! And pens. Pens and pencils were a blessing. He was so glad he’d had the foresight to bring some along with him.

“Ah thank you!” he smiled at her. “I’ve already read some of these, but the rest look super interesting!”

She gave him a somewhat incredulous look, as if to ask ‘how the hell have you read so many books? You’ve been here maybe three days?’

He’s glad Granger didn’t ask, though. He had no idea! Just got in the zone.

“I’m glad! I’ll be in the library lots this year -- I always am, but this year is OWLs, you know? -- so feel free to ask me if you need any recommendations! Madame Pince is a little intimidating.”

Izuku peered over at the Librarian and nodded. He’d do his best to not cross the woman, he quite liked having a good supply of his chosen drug: books.

“I’m going to sit over a little ways.” she told him. “Holler if you need anything!”

He gave her a thumbs up, and went back to reading.

Later, as he exited the library with his arms full of books, the One-For-All wielder smiled. He’d made an acquaintance!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments if you'd like!


	8. Own It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of our problem children meet Umbridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you to everybody who commented! I appreciate all of you so so much!   
> as a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, this is a fan work for fun :))
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! It's the longest one so far I think XD

Aizawa Shouta was not quite sure what to make of Hogwarts. Oh, he had his opinions of course, but as a general whole he really didn’t know what his thoughts on the school were.

Of course, this was rather understandable, as he’d been teaching at said school for less than a week (versus UA where he’d been a teacher for years.) However, despite this, he’d already formed strong opinions on the different teachers he’d interacted with. Some of them he was sure were competent teachers, while others -- although brilliant -- he really questioned why on earth they were hired. And others of course, whom he already held disdain for.

They were all, really, much more uptight than his fellow staff at UA.  _ “Perhaps we’re less uptight in some ways because we’ve seen shit. Maybe it’s because we want our kids to just survive until graduation.” _ That was the course with him of course. He was strict because he wanted to prevent the kids from killing themselves. That’s why he’d expel them. If he didn’t think a kid was fit to be a hero, that they’d hurt others or get themselves hurt because of stupidity and carelessness, he wouldn’t abide by it.

That being said, for those students of his who crawled their way into his rather barricaded heart, he’d teach them all he could, be there when everyone else had failed to be, and try his damned best to give those kids the support system they both needed and deserved.

This, of course, was the case with Shouta’s latest class. And, as such, it genuinely felt weird and unwelcome being separated from them as he had been.

Granted, he was still living and teaching in the same building, but it was different from being in the dorms -- only a few floors away and a couple doors down in case they needed anything. A part of his brain acknowledged that the kids were probably taking the separation worse than he was, and wasn’t  _ that _ a cause for concern.

After USJ, and then the training camp, Kamino, and  _ everything _ , Shouta had developed a rather bad amount of separation anxiety when it came to his class. The problem children had noticed, and tried (in their own, extremely sweet and illogical ways) to help him out. But it had taken quite a bit of therapy to get it to stop flaring up.

Hizashi had let him curl into his chest, muttering sweet words softly and reassuring him on the whereabouts of his problem children as well as Eri. No words were spent on the tears drying upon his cheeks, only the gentle passing over of his eye drops.

Heh. No wonder he loved the man.

Shouta sighed, propping his feet up on the ottoman in front of him. The staff room for Hogwarts was certainly fancy, old fashioned western furniture plush and probably more comfortable for the wizards than they were for him.

“Is something wrong, Aizawa-san?” Shouta appreciated that. The stern Deputy Headmistress had -- despite telling him to call her Minerva -- stuck with honorifics, rightly guessing that the level of familiarity a personal name entailed wouldn’t be welcomed.

He shook his head. “Just thinking about my spouse. We haven't been away for as long as a year since...high school?”

Minerva nodded her head slightly and passed him a cup of tea. “Are you both teachers?”

“Mm. He teaches English, actually. Probably the whole reason I’m fluent.”

Curiosity crossed her expression, reminding Shouta that the woman didn’t really know anything about quirks or hero society.

“What do you teach? If I may inquire.”

“A slightly fond look crossed his face -- although he’d deny that if anyone ever mentioned it, “Class A Heroics.”

“Class A..Heroics?”

Shouta groaned, wishing for someone to take him out of his misery. “Yes. Heroics. You’ve seen some of the powers my students have.” She nodded. “Well, basically everyone has them. A small percentage of society is Quirkless, but that's very much the minority. I’m not sure if you’re familiar with comic books?”

Her eyes narrowed as she focused. “I do believe some of my students have read them. A couple first years have showed them to me over the years.”

_ “Well that makes this explanation a little less painful.” _ “Good. That gives you some more insight. Essentially, non magical society is a society where there are heroes and villains. As everybody has quirks, incidents like crime can get...drastic. As such, society evolved. The police still exist, but there are people out there who just want to cause damage. That's where heroes come in.” he ran a hand through his hair. “Hero society evolved, and UA is one of the most well respected Hero Schools in Japan. We have the Heroics Track, Gen Ed track, and a Support Track.”

“Interesting. So what do you teach as a Heroics teacher?”

Shouta looked her dead in the eyes. “I teach them how not to die. I teach them how to be kids while they have the chance to. I teach them the skills they’ll need on the field, whether they go into Limelight or Underground Heroics. I teach them History, I teach them logic. I teach them stealth. I don’t think you understand, Professor. I am their homeroom teacher, but that doesn’t mean I’m any less involved in their coursework than their Math or English teachers.”

The Deputy Headmistress was evidently taken back, but there was a hint of respect present in her eyes. “I understand. Perhaps it is similar to me being the Head of Gryffindor? I take an invested interest in my Lions, despite only teaching them Transfiguration.”

Taking a sip of his tea -- and thanking the universe that it was caffeinated -- he shrugged. “Sounds similar.”

Minerva crossed her arms and seemed to glare at a stack of parchment on the table in front of her.

Aizawa gave an inquiring grunt, which prompted her to look back up at her.

“Oh, don’t mind me Aizawa-san. Just wondering when one of my students will get themselves in trouble.” a heavy sigh. “Especially  _ those three _ .”

At that, Shouta felt a spike of sympathy. “Your own problem children, I assume?”

“Oh yes.” she gave him a look that -- while serious -- was probably about how gossipy the woman got. “Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It’s always those three. I don’t quite understand how. Of course Potter takes after his father quite a bit -- he was a prankster -- and Weasley’s brothers -- the twins specifically -- are troublemakers by themselves, but Granger? Straight O student, and she hates rule breaking. And yet--” she cut off, summoning a decanter of good Scotch. “Would you like a pour?”

Shouta examined the bottle for a second, remembered that he possessed a rather strong alcohol tolerance, and accepted. “Just a bit, please.”

A wry smile crossed her lips, and she poured a shot of the spirit for him.

“I must say, your problem children aren’t that surprising.”

“No? They were certainly surprising for me.”

Changing seating positions ever so slightly, Shouta looked at his fellow staff member. “Specifically the goody-two-shoes one. In my class, there are two ‘squads’.” he made air quotes to frame them. “They are in no ways cliquey, but they exist. Most people think the ‘bakusquad’ are the troublemakers.”

“I’m guessing they aren’t?”

“Oh no.” he shook his head slightly. “They’re still troublemakers. But at the same time, Bakugou can wrangle them, and unless it's him and Midoriya  _ literally beating their issues out of each other _ ” he hissed that last bit, “he’ll calm down. Especially if I set Kirishima at him. Besides he goes to bed at 8pm and generally follows the rules.” He sighed a long suffering sigh. “It’s the other group that's the problem. For one, it contains the Problem Child.” the capitalization was practically audible. “But he's not why I related to your problem children. I have a very strict rule follower in my class. As in, you can and will cause him mental stress if you go against established rules that he knows of.  _ Which is why it was so surprising when he went and attempted murder _ .”

McGonagall’s eyes flew open in surprise.

Shouta just continued, ever present tired look in his eyes rather intense. “Granted, it was for revenge. And he, Todoroki, and Midoriya did end up putting away a serial killer and saving a hero. I still almost expelled them for idiocy.”

“Isn’t that a bit...much?”

He gave her an expression which only ever so slightly conveyed the amount of sarcasm he wanted to let loose on the world. “Not at all. I expelled the entirety of my last class. I only haven’t expelled these kids ‘cause they have potential.”  _ “And ‘cause you’ve gotten attached to them.”  _ a voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously like Hizashi, hell did he already miss the man) reminded him. He ignored it. “The only one I’ve expelled this year was because he was harassing his fellow students. And that's not something I’ll let continue as long as I have say in it”

Minerva shuddered at the amount of power in her new coworker’s eyes. She wished to hell that Hogwarts could take what the year -- and class 2A -- had to throw at it. Merlin knows if they’d be still left standing if they found something they saw as injustice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And unfortunately, that worry happened to be well founded on Professor McGonagall’s mind, for the first class the 2A students decided to sit in on happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It was a random assortment, and the majority of the class hadn’t wanted to sit through a class they weren’t participating in just yet. And as such, the students in the room were currently Bakugou, Izuku, Kaminari, Momo, Todoroki, and Kirishima. 

Once everyone had filtered into the room, the teacher -- Professor Umbridge -- stood at the front of the room, speaking up to begin class.

“Well, good afternoon!” 

The response was lackluster. The 2A students had responded, but the tones were flat and despondent. Katsuki especially didn’t enjoy the tone she’d taken to address the students.

“Tut, tut,” Professor Umbridge frowned a little. “That won’t do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply ‘Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge’. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!” 

“Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,” they chanted back at her. 

“There, now,” her voice oozed sweetness. Which was, honestly? Rather alarming. “That wasn’t too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please.” 

Katsuki caught the wizarding students exchanging highly displeased looks and leaned over to Eijirou. “Think they don’t use magic without wands?”

His friend hummed. “Probably, dude. Dunno why.”

Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand and tapped the blackboard sharply with it.

Words appeared on the board at once: Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles.

Katsuki grimaced. Why would a fifth year class be returning to the basics? It sounded stupid. And idiotic at that.

“Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn’t it?” stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. “The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.”

Katsuki groaned as he saw Izuku whip out a notebook. “Really nerd? Right now?”

“Yes Kacchan. Do be quiet okay? I want to know what she means by the changing of teachers. Also? I hate her already.”

The explosive blonde blinked a few times, before stifling a chuckle. “Finally you’re showing some steel to ya.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Izuku whined a little.

“Nothing, nerd.” he turned his focus back to the Professor, decidedly ignoring Kaminari clicking her pen behind him. The girl had refused to put on the girl’s uniform despite the pronoun bracelet on her wrist, telling him quietly that she didn’t know Hogwarts’ ideas on non-cis people. Obviously, he’d told her he’d beat up anyone who gave her shit, but Pikachu had stayed firm on the topic.

Umbridge continued. “You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered--”

At that, Katsuki heard a semi-excited exhalation from Deku and cussed out the world for not letting him take out his hearing aids to just ignore him.

“--Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please.” She tapped the blackboard, causing the first message to vanish and replacing it.

The new words read: ‘Course Aims: 1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic. 2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. 3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.’

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. That was another thing Katsuki didn’t understand. Why the fuck would you use quills when you could use pens? He got not using pencils -- he never did -- but pens made more sense? And they weren’t antiquated!! Sure, quills were aesthetic, but they weren’t practical!

When all the wizarding students had copied down Professor Umbridge’s three course aims she asked, “Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?” 

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class. 

“I think we’ll try that again,” said Professor Umbridge. “When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, ‘Yes, Professor Umbridge’, or ‘No, Professor Umbridge’. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?” 

“Yes, Professor Umbridge,” rang through the room.

“Good,I should like you to turn to page five and read ‘Chapter One, Basics for Beginners’. There will be no need to talk.” Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher’s desk, eyes observing them closely.

Deku leaned over to Katsuki. “I  _ really  _ don’t like her.”

“Ya don’t say?”

“I do say.” he huffed. “She reminds me of middle school.”

Katsuki growled. “I know I gave you  _ shit _ , but our teachers were fucking awful.”

“Exactly.” Deku nodded at him, probably pleased that he got the message.  _ “As if I wouldn’t! Who does he think I am? A fucking idiot? I’m not some extra who can’t put two and two together!!” _

Several silent minutes passed. Interestingly enough, Katsuki noticed that the Gryffindor girl who’d been asking them questions -- Granger -- had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air. 

However, said professor was resolutely looking in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, more people seemed to have noticed the girl’s hand in the air.

When more than half the class were staring at Granger rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer. “Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?” evidently she was trying to pretend that she’d only just seen the girl’s hand, but to Katsuki -- and everybody else, at that -- it was highly obvious that that certainly wasn’t the case.

“Not about the chapter, no,” Granger’s voice was painfully polite, something that -- while he didn’t get the point of -- Katsuki grudgingly respected. 

“Well, we’re reading just now,” Professor Umbridge made that specific pouty expression that Katsuki  _ loathed. _ “If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class.”

“I’ve got a query about your course aims,” Granger continued, seemingly unthwarted.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. “And your name is?” 

“Hermione Granger.”

“Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully” said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

“Well, I don’t,” the dark haired girl responded, frustration clear upon her face. “There’s nothing written up there about using defensive spells.” 

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard. Kirishima frowned. “Yo, Bakubro, isn’t this a defense class?”

“Yeah, Shitty Hair. Supposed to be, at least.”

Momo nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll let Sensei know later. This doesn’t seem...right.”

In front of them, the chaos continued. “Using defensive spells?” Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh, “Why, I can’t imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren’t expecting to be attacked during class?” 

“We’re not going to use magic?” the red headed boy -- Weasley? -- exclaimed.

“Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?”

“Weasley,” the kid answered, thrusting his hand into the air. Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. More hands immediately launched into the air. Including Granger’s.

“Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?” 

“Yes. Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?” 

“Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?” asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice. Small sparks flew from Kaminari’s hands, and Katsuki saw Momo place a small cable in the girl’s lap so she wouldn’t shock them.

“No, but -” 

“Well then, I’m afraid you are not qualified to decide what the ‘whole point’ of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -”

“What use is that?” a voice said loudly, and Katsuki grinned. He agreed 100 percent. “If we’re going to be attacked, it won’t be in a -”

“Hand, Mr. Potter!” sang Professor Umbridge. 

Potter thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

“And your name is?” Professor Umbridge asked of one of the extras in the room.

“Dean Thomas.”

“Well, Mr. Thomas?”

“Well, it’s like Harry said, isn’t it?” said Dean. “If we’re going to be attacked, it won’t be risk free.”

“I repeat,” said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Thomas, “do you expect to be attacked during my classes?”

“No, but -” 

Professor Umbridge talked over him. “I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school,” an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, “but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention,” she gave a nasty little laugh, “extremely dangerous half-breeds.”

A resounding growl sounded from the 2A students, all of them glad that none of the kids with mutation quirks were in the room. Murderous rage was rising within each of them, and there was very little the professor could possibly do to quell it.

“If you mean Professor Lupin,” Thomas responded with steel in his eyes. “He was the best we ever -”

“Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -”

“No we haven’t,” Granger exclaimed, “we just -” 

“Your hand is not up, Miss Granger! It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you.” 

“Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn’t he?” one of the girls in the class growled. “Mind you, we still learned loads.” 

“Your hand is not up, Ms. Brown!” trilled Professor Umbridge. “Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?” she added, staring at another student whose hand had just shot up. 

“Parvati Patil, and isn’t there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren’t we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?” 

“As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions,” said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

Katsuki gave Izuku a wary look. He could practically  _ feel _ the nerd vibrating with rage.

“Without ever practicing them beforehand?” said Parvati incredulously. “Are you telling us that the first time we’ll get to do the spells will be during our exam?”

“I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -” 

“And what good’s theory going to be in the real world?” the Potter kid launched his fist in the air again. 

Professor Umbridge looked up, expression disgustingly serious, as if she truly believed that hurting the students’ learning would  _ help _ them. “This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world,” she said softly.

“So we’re not supposed to be prepared for what’s waiting for us out there?” 

“There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter.” 

Katsuki had had enough, and he slammed his fists into his desk. “Nothing out there? Are you fucking kidding me lady?”

“Language Mr --”

“Yeah, I’m not giving you my name, Toad lady.” he rolled his wrists. “You’re an idiot. Nothing out there? There's much more that can hurt people than a couple spells. Some people like to hurt others, and sometimes you’ll find yourself in a situation where someone gets FUCKING KIDNAPPED!” His teeth ground together. “That’s not to mention the child traffickers, the muggers, the  _ sexual assaulters. _ Or the bullies. The suicide baiters. The kids who are turned away everywhere they go so they end up hurting people. The arsonists. You think those people aren’t out there? You think they don’t exist? You’re  _ pathetic. _ ” he spat the last word out, literally shaking as he made an effort to not actually explode at her.

Momo gave him a nod of appreciation and he grinned. He  _ had _ been trying.

“Detention!!” Umbridge thrust a slip of paper at him, which he snatched.

Unfortunately, however, his thoroughly deserved outburst hadn’t stopped the other student from continuing.

“That’s not to mention, I dunno, Maybe… Lord Voldemort!” Potter shot at her, irritation clear upon his face.

Wizarding students throughout the room responded with rather violent flinches.  _ “Pfft. at just the name?” _

Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Potter with a grimly satisfied expression on her face. “Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter.” 

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Potter. 

“Now, let me make a few things quite plain.” Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. “You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -”

“He wasn’t dead,” Potter spat, “but yeah, he’s returned!” 

“Checks out with what I’ve found.” Deku muttered. “And with what Sensei said. Hmm. The Ministry corruption must be even worse than I’d calculated if they refuse to believe this villain is alive.” 

‘“Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself,” Professor Umbridge let out in one breath without looking at the student. “As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.”

“It is NOT a lie!” said Harry. “I saw him, I fought him!”

“Detention, Mr. Potter!” said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. “Tomorrow evening. Five o’clock. My office.”

_ “Great. I gotta spend detention with this kid. tch.” _

“I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, ‘Basics for Beginners’.” Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. 

Potter, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him. The 2A students were half enraged and half amused. Katsuki had a burning suspicion that IcyHot wished he had popcorn.

“So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?” Potter asked, his voice shaking. There was a collective intake of breath from the class, and the heroics students’ eyes widened. They stared avidly from Potter to Professor Umbridge -- who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face -- as if it were a tennis match.

“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident,” she said coldly. 

“It was murder,” Potter was shaking. Visibly. “Voldemort killed him and you know it.” 

Professor Umbridge’s face was quite blank. Then she uttered, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, “Come here, Mr. Potter, dear.”

He kicked his chair aside and strode up to the teacher’s desk. The rest of the class held their breath. Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling, Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it. “Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear,” said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him.

He took it, and walked right on out of the room. 

Katsuki felt the air shift next to him and withheld the urge to blast his idiot classmate next to him.

Deku’s hand was straight in the air. “Professor. I apologize, but did you just tell a student that his classmate’s death was an accident? There are multiple accounts of what happened. In fact -- and I’ve looked it up -- the only cause of death possible, was the killing curse. Which is  _ not  _ accidental. As neither students’ wand had that spell in their history of spells cast, yes they were checked,  _ I looked it up _ , the literal only explanation is murder. Even if it wasn’t by Voldemort’s hand, as you say, it was still murder.” Green eyes blazed with fury, calculating and enraged. “The denial of that is gaslighting, and atrocious. So, again, sorry, but you’re a disgusting excuse for a teacher!” The look on his face when he finished was definitely one of someone who couldn’t quite believe what he’d just done. Katsuki approved.

Umbridge’s face grew even redder in anger. “10 points from Ravenclaw.” Furiously, she picked up another detention slip and forced it into Deku’s hands. “Join your classmates in detention. Obviously you need it!” Her nearly screech-like voice pierced throughout the room, students silent as they watched what was going on.

Izuku nudged Katsuki’s shoulder. “C’mon Kacchan. Gotta own these detentions, right?” 

The smile the nerd shot him made him roll his eyes, but he stood up and joined the green haired teen. “Yeah, tch.”

And so the two strode out of the classroom, detention slips in hand and strong resolve in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments if you'd like!


	9. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our problem children get assigned their detentions and an understanding is met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed Yule!! (Tis the shortest day of the year where I am, so little sunlighttttt)
> 
> As usual, thank you all so much for your support!!! you're all such sweethearts its incredible!!  
> Sorry for the slightly longer break between chapters, but I hope you enjoy this one!

Shouta crossed his arms and stared at the children sitting in front of him. Three teenage boys had knocked on the door of the office, all with detention slips. Professor McGonagall had rolled her eyes subtly before opening it, admitting a furious looking Potter, and a slightly fuming Bakugou and Izuku.

In Bakugou’s case he was actually letting off little bursts from his hands, but Midoriya had a terrifyingly serene expression on his face, causing Aizawa to wish he’d drunk more of the Scotch Minerva had offered earlier.

“Midoriya. Bakugou. What did I say about causing trouble?”

Bakugou grumbled. “Not to do it...But you didn’t hear the bullshit the lady was spouting!”

Izuku raised a hand. “Yes Midoriya?”

“Uh...actually you told us to somewhat behave and get your permission before any attempted murder…”

And all of a sudden, Aizawa Shouta really really wished he’d never left his sleeping bag that morning.”

“And nobody got blown up! And Kacchan didn’t even use his quirk! We technically didn’t break any rules….”

Dragging a hand down his face, the pro hero gave them a look. “Then care to explain to me why you have detention?”

Bakugou swung his feet up onto one of the coffee tables, ignoring the slightly scandalized look on Minerva’s face and the confused look on Potter’s. Shouta internally groaned, but steeled himself to deal with something unsavory. The kid wasn’t blowing up, so it was likely whatever happened hadn’t set him off in the way it usually did. Instead, he looked more serious. Which, when combined with the horrifically calm look Midoriya was sporting, was even more worrisome. 

“Tch. The toad -- actually she’s an insult to toads -- implied that the ‘real world’ isn’t dangerous and none of her students would be attacked in or outside of class. Fucking idiot. I think IcyHot actually wanted to laugh! Can’t believe someone so  _ stupid _ is teaching! So i  _ corrected  _ her on a few of those accounts.”

“Kacchan! Don’t insult her intelligence! It’s obvious that she’s simply lacking any possible element of self preservation or common sense!”

Shouta nearly choked, having not expected  _ that _ from his Problem Child. “I can see why that would set you off, Bakugou. Come to my office during dinner.”

The boy scowled but nodded. Aizawa grit his teeth, making sure his irritation wouldn’t show on the outside. The kid did nothing wrong. Words -- even if abrasive -- like this, they weren’t a reason for punishment. Sure, it was disrespect, but Shouta was a stern believer in the idea that people needed to earn respect. The teacher must earn the students’ respect and the students must earn the teacher’s respect. Obviously, this interchange and balance was one completely missing from that class.

Sighing, he worked through what he’d have the kid do as a detention.  _ “Since this definitely brought up memories of everything with Kaminio, I’ll make him talk to me. If he doesn’t, he’ll help me grade the fitness evaluations.” _

“Okay. that explains. Bakugou. Problem Child? Care to explain?”

Midoriya blushed. “Um. She told them that the death of their classmate was an accident and well…..I may or may not have gone on a research binge recently on what happened last year and also all of Magical History and Magical Theory….so, I corrected her on the facts and tore through her entire argument and then called her pathetic? I don’t understand why she was so mad though, everything I said was in the public domain and it's not like I hacked to find it -- they don’t use electricity!”

The kid was wringing his hands together, obviously anxious and yet again Shouta felt a strong urge to find the adults who hurt this child and destroy them. “Midoriya. What did I tell  _ you _ about tearing down formal society?”

“To wait to do it after being here for a while and use my powers for good?” the pro hero fought the urge to facepalm. “But Principal Nedzu said I should make a blog and tear down reputations using facts on there!”

Aizawa nearly screeched, but kept his calm and emotionless outer composure. “And that’s one of the reasons I’m trying to keep him from taking you on as a personal student.”

“Huh? He wants me as a personal student? Why?”

Bakugou literally growled. “Isn’t it obvious, idiot? He probably thinks your creepy Analysis journals are right up his alley. Tch.” 

Midoriya’s eyes lit up, stars nearly dancing in them. Not for the first time, Shouta wondered what had caused that light to ever be diminished. Part of him dreaded ever finding out.

“Here’s how it’s going to go, brats. Midoriya, you’ll have detention with me tomorrow at lunch.”  _ “I’m making him sleep. Kid hasn’t slept for at least 48 hours and it shows.”  _ “and as I said before, Bakugou, you’re with me at dinner today. Neither of you are in trouble, but try to keep it down. We  _ don’t need to get in trouble with the British Ministry _ . However, you'll both -- according to this slip -- have detention with Madame Umbridge for the rest of the week. Understood?”

They both agreed, with varying levels of enthusiasm.

“You can stay here for the rest of the period, though.”

The two boys got comfortable on one of the couches, and Shouta watched with veiled interest as Midoriya managed to worm himself under Bakugou's arm, forcing the other teen to essentially cuddle him. The pro found himself horrifically proud that the two had started to resolve their issues. He still wasn’t sure what had gone down between them in the past, but he had his suspicions. 

He sat himself back down, and pulled a pile of parchment onto his lap. He already missed paper. On the other side of the room, Minerva was hashing things out with Potter, probably figuring out what had led him to be getting a detention as well. He had a sneaking suspicion that said detention was probably not deserved, and something pinged at him that this new teacher -- Madame Umbridge -- was slightly  _ off _ .

Midoriya’s reaction to her had given this suspicion even more weight. The kid was a surprising judge of character -- which, now that he thought about it, probably had to do with the Problem Child’s skills at analysis. 

_ “Fuck. Maybe I should let Nedzu take him on...maybe evening lessons?” _

____________________________________________________________________________

“So, a little birdie told me you caused some trouble in class~ what happened?”

“Fuck off Shitty Hair.”

“Nah, bro. I’m staying right here.” Eijirou had found his best friend by 1) asking Midoriya, and 2) looking out the window onto the grounds. The blonde had been leaning against a tree, nearly concealed from view by the dancing branches. His hair slightly dishevelled, and head leant against the trunk in a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortable led Eijirou to believe that Katsuki was upset. It made sense. When he was truly upset it usually either manifested in him blowing things up or the opposite: getting quiet. 

“Whatever.”

He sat next to the explosive blonde, bringing his knees up near his chest. “So, what happened?”

“Toad told the class they wouldn’t get attacked in or out. I told her otherwise.”

“Oh Bakugou…” he reached out a tentative arm to wrap around his friend’s shoulders.

“I’m FINE Shitty Hair. It Isn’t a big deal.”

“See you say that, but,” he gently tilted Bakugou’s chin with one finger so as to make him look into his eyes, “you don't  _ look  _ fine.”

“I SAID I’M FINE!!!”

“Yes, and I’m deciding to ignore that. Come here. I’ll give you a massage if you tell me what happened. What’s going on in that head of yours? I’m sure that’s not too much for you to do, or is it?” Eijirou deliberately poked, knowing it’d set off the desired reaction. 

“What’d you say Shitty Hair?! Of course that’s not too much!!”

Kirishima smiled and turned them around so that Bakugou was sitting between his legs, the blonde’s back to his chest. “There we go.” he rested his hands on the blonde’s shoulders.  _ “He’s so tense…” _

Bakugou leaned his head into Eijirou’s neck, comforted by both the massage and the knowledge that nobody was watching them. “Just her saying that made me think of all the shit we’ve dealt with as a class. These extras here? They’ve been through a lot too. Not the same level, but one of their classmates died last year! Not in the same grade but…” he sighed a little as Kirishima attacked a painful knock in his back. “Imagine if one of our Senpai died and we were there when it happened.”

“Guilt probably. We’d feel resp...onsible...Kats, no.” He gently picked the teen’s head off his neck, looking at him. “This is about All Might now, isn’t it. You  _ know _ Yagi-san doesn’t blame you. You’ve  _ talked about it _ .”

“Well it’s not just that!” his eyes held fire, and yet Eijirou could see them quiver, as if Bakugou was holding back frustrated tears. “It's that, but it’s also the USJ, and that time Deku saw that Pro  _ die _ , and how we’ll be in those situations again and again and again and sometimes it all gets overwhelming you know? And everything feels so out of reach and you feel like you want to scream because you can’t get in control of it all? And if I’m not in control, then I’m  _ useless! _ ”

“Well.” Ejirou continued the massage, although it was much softer now, more reassuring than anything else. “For one, you’re not useless and you’ll never be useless. That’s just truth dude. Besides, it’s pretty manly that you told me about this!” he ran a hand through his friends hair, blushing a little when he heard him let out a contented sigh. “But also, you just described a kind of anxiety dude. Have you ever gotten tested?”

Bakugou looked at him blankly. “Why would I get tested for something everybody has?”

“Bakubro….. No….”

“Hehhh? What’dya mean, no?”

Voice gentle, he explained. “Everyone has  _ some _ anxiety. But it's actually a thing some people have. I know several people in our class definitely do, and I’ve dealt with Social Anxiety for quite a while. Weird right? ‘Cause I'm so extroverted? But it’s a thing.”

“....I thought everybody had it though. Deku does, Auntie does, I don't understand--”

“Bakugou….” The blonde curled closer to Eijirou, and the redhead wrapped an arm around his friend. “It doesn’t make you any less manly if you have Anxiety. Actually!” he smiled brightly, “I think it actually makes you more manly ‘cause you’ve dealt with it and you’re still super strong and brave! And yeah, you can be an asshole too, but everyone has their own flaws!”

Katsuki glared at him, too drained of energy to actually fight back for once. “Say that again and--”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re funny bro!”

“Not funny.”

Eijirou’s smile stretched larger. “Maybe not, but you sound exhausted.” he paused, looking down. “...sorry I haven’t been able to tell you goodnight in person….apparently there’s a rule against visiting other dorms than your own house’s.”

“That’s fuckin’ stupid.”

“Yeah.”

“You look like a plushie shark when you smile. So cute it’s irritating, damn Shitty Hair.”

Kirishima nearly choked, blushing almost as red as his hair. “I’m not cute! I’m manly as fuck!”

Bakugou blinked up at him. Eijirou wondered if the teen had slept enough recently, if he’d been affected by the separation too, if he was dealing with nightmares again. He resolved to ask Kaminari and Sero later.

“Yeah idiot. Manly and cute. Didn’t think you were stupid enough to think you couldn’t be both at once.”

“I--”

The moment was soft, both teens tired, gaining energy simply from sitting together, leaning on each other through the quiet times. Bakugou spun around a little, letting himself balance on Eijirou’s thighs instead of sitting between them. “Not too tired to tell you that…”

“Bakugou?”

The blonde smiled uncharacteristically softly. “You’re here for me, even when I blow up at you. I know I’m a difficult person, an asshole. Don’t argue! I know I am. But you’re still...my friend? And so are the others but, you’re different than the other idiots. Don’t understand it, but I’m trying to get better at talking about shit. Hound Dog says it’s good for me.”

Blushing, Kirishima nodded. “I-I bet. Are you going to talk to him about anxiety?”

The blonde nodded, looking at him with a look so indescribable and unique that Eijirou felt he might melt. “But first.. Let me thank you, Shitty Hair.”

And with that, Katsuki took the other teen’s cheeks into his hands, leaned in, and kissed him -- ever so gently -- on the lips. A thank you. A communication. A promise.

They broke apart and looked at each other, caught in the moment, understanding flowing between them perfectly, no words or other actions needed as complications.

“Thank you...Eijirou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe and soooo one of the ships is happening!!  
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments if you'd like!


	10. Some Things are Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo's detention with Aizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it!!  
> I don't really know what you do on christmas, but I hope you all have lots of fun!
> 
> Thank you all for the support on last chapter!! You're all so sweet, It's actually crazy sometimes. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

The office was relatively quiet, hallways less full of noise now that all the students were at dinner. Aizawa pulled out a jelly packet, slurping it absentmindedly as he waited for Bakugou to arrive. The blonde was usually pretty punctual, but circumstances weren’t exactly… usual.

The slamming of the door announced his arrival, and Shouta spun around in the chair he’d managed to wrangle Minerva into transfiguring -- It has wheels and spins now -- like some sort of James Bond villain.

He took in his student and raised an eyebrow. The brat looked a bit frazzled, although significantly more relaxed than previously. His hair was a little ruffled, but other than that he was in his usual state of put-together-disarray. The tie was missing -- as per usual -- but a sick part of Shouta’s mind wondered the reason behind the constant lack of the accessory.  _ “If it has to do with suffocation…” _

“Yo teach! Are you gonna make me do anything or do I have to figure out everything myself?” 

“Bakugou.” Shouta droned. “Your detention today is to tell me what’s going on.”

Bakugou’s eyebrows furrowed, an indignant expression across his face. “You know what happened!”

“Not the Umbridge situation. You were blowing up in a way unusual for you. You have two options.” he took a slurp of his jelly packet. “Either you tell me whats going on -- and that includes your mental state, Hound Dog isn’t here so you’ve got to settle for me -- or you help me grade papers for the wizarding students. I've got, oh, over 140?”

The blonde blanched, rubbing the back of his neck in distaste. “Why should I tell you?”

“Because it’s compromising you to  _ not _ talk about it.” Aizawa’s gaze softened. “You’ve been through hell, kid. You and your classmates. And don’t think I’m stupid enough to miss you and Midoriya being uncomfortable -- more than I’d expect based on what you described. Having emotions isn’t weakness, but letting them build up isn’t unhealthy, and it’ll backfire.” It was blunt, but he knew it’d work on the teen. Bakugou Katsuki had never been one to accept flowery words or even empathy.

“I talked about it some..” the kid responded, tentatively. Shouta sighed internally. He’d noticed from the beginning of first year the kid’s dual superiority and inferiority complexes, and, while they motivated him, he recognized that it’d led Bakugou to an incredibly dangerous mental health where he felt that if he wasn’t the  _ best _ , he was  _ worthless _ . Which, when he’d discussed it in depth with Hizashi really shone a light on why his relation to Midoriya was what it was.

“With?” 

“Ei-Shitty Hair.” a small blush rose on the teen’s cheeks and Shouta sighed for real. He had no time for learning of the problem childrens’ love lives.

“And did that help?”

“...yeah, I guess it fucking did.”

“And did you tell him everything?” The combination monotone voice and raised eyebrow had the desired effect.

“No, I didn’t! He doesn’t need to know all my fucking shitty thoughts!”

Shouta pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. “Sit down, Bakugou.”

He sat.

“Talk to me. I won’t judge, and trust me, I don’t care if any of your thoughts are, as you say, ‘shitty’.” the implied quotes around the word were obvious.

“I..okay. But don't say I didn’t warn ya!!” Bakugou scowled, but let his body slump into a less defensive (or offensive position).

Shouta simply looked at him, giving the kid the option of eye contact. The offer wasn’t taken up, which wasn’t surprising.

Bakugou turned his head to the side, gazing at the wall as if pretending Shouta wasn’t there. “‘I’ve got this fucking nightmares, have since the Slime Villain. I’m suffocating, can’t breathe. That’ll blend into the sports festival,” Aizawa’s eyes flew open.  _ “I knew I should’ve done something to stop that from happening, but I didn’t even know what was happening until it happened. Why the fuck was that allowed?” _ “and then the League...ya probably didn’t know, but those fuckers put me in the same chains UA did.” he braved a look at his teacher, who’s usually emotionless face was filling with rage.

“What.”

“Yeah. damn fucked up. No wonder the league wanted me!” his tone was edging on hysterical. “But that’s only the beginning! I’m a fucking asshole and after the Slime Villain I kept dreaming Deku-- never mind…”

_ “He’s shaking...I won’t push on what he dreamt Midoriya did, but i have my suspicions and I really hope I’m wrong.” _

“I thought they went away but they keep coming up too. And after Kamino, I ended All Might’s career! And sure, the old idiot doesn’t blame me, but I sure as hell do!! And, I told Shitty Hair this earlier, but everything gets so  _ overwhelming _ sometimes, like I’m suffocating but nothing is suffocating me and it’s so PATHETIC!!”

Tone soft, Shouta looked at his student. “Bakugou. Look at me.”

The kid raised his head up, bloodshot red eyes meeting stern dark ones. 

“That’s not pathetic. I don’t know what else you’ve discussed with Hound Dog, but I do know you have PTSD.”  _ “Your whole class too probably…” _ “Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.”

“I know what PTSD is!!!”

“Good. then you know that most Pros have it.”

Silence. 

“Thank you for telling me, Bakugou.” Shouta reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jar of ‘ULTIMATE SPICE SEASONING’. The thing held more capsaicin than Shouta ever dared to consume in his life, but he’d bought some on the last shopping trip for the dorms. (if it happened to be Bakugou’s favorite? Then that was just coincidence.) He tossed the jar to the teen. “Here, take this. You forgot to bring any with you.”

Bakugou’s eyes widened. “The fuck, Sensei?”

Aizawa grimaced. “Let’s make this less painful on both of us. Food is easier than emotions.”

Bakugou stared at him as if he came out of another dimension before grinning. “Hell yeah. Food is easier than emotions.”

“Go get yourselves some. The Kitchens are near the Hufflepuff Common Room. Ask Kirishima where Satou’s been disappearing.”

His grin widened. “I’ll ask Shitty Hair. guess this wasn’t too bad.. As far as detention goes. Hella shitty, but at least it wasn’t paperwork!!”

_ “Oh hell.” _ Shouta thought as he watched his student exit the room.  _ “I still have papers to grade. Well fuck me with a cactus.” _

___________________________

Up in the Ravenclaw tower, things were relatively quiet. A small circle of studying had formed in the leftmost corner of the common room, with Momo, Iida, and Izuku all hunched over books and schoolwork. 

Izuku’s was for ancient runes, while the others were focusing on the essay Aizawa-Sensei had assigned.

“Did you already finish your essay Midoriya?” Iida questioned, adjusting his glasses as they attempted to slide down his face.

“Yeah!” the green haired tenn perked up to smile at his friend. “Now I’m working on Ancient Runes. They’re really cool, but here! Look!” he slid a notebook across the table to his two classmates. Three different alphabets were written on one page, with Hiragana on the other side. A couple arrays were also scrawled across the page, leaving Yaoyorozu and Iida wondering what exactly they were seeing.

“So, It was brought to my attention recently that I should  _ really  _ code my analysis notebooks. So! I’ve been looking at the alphabets we were assigned to memorize. I figure if I mix the three, set a key, and then make substitute words for specific words within my notes I should be able to use a mixture of a cypher and substitution code to code my notes sufficiently. Sure, its not as good as making them look like, say, a recipe book, but it’s what I have to work with right now. Course, I thought about using the book and numbers method, but too many people have specific books and that’d compromise the code.”

Yaoyorozo peered at him over her book. “That’s...actually brilliant.”

“It is??”

“It’s pretty complex.” Izuku almost jumped as Dark Shadow chimed in its opinion.

Tokoyami sat down at the table, joining them. He took a look at the notes, turned to Izuku, glanced back at the notes, and then intoned. “It’s certainly a mad banquet of darkness.”

A small smile stretched across Izuku’s face. “Thanks Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, Momo. I still have to actually code my notes….but at least I have an idea of where to start now!”

The corner lapsed into silence for a while, only disturbed by the scratching of pencil on paper. A while late, however, a blonde girl slid into a seat at the table as well. 

“Hello.” She greeted Dark Shadow. 

Tokoyami looked surprised, but relaxed a little as Dark Shadow introduced itself to the girl. 

“Hello. I’m Dark Shadow.”

“Nice to meet you, Dark Shadow! I’m Luna Lovegood.” She then simply sat her books down and got to work.

Izuku let his eyes scan over the unfamiliar girl. “Uh….Luna?”

“Hmm?” 

“Why do you have only one sock?” it was a rather frayed one at that, and concern started to peek into the corners of his brain.

“Oh, I wish I could say the nargles stole them, but its okay! Some of the oher students take my stuff, but I'm used to it! I just have to find it all at the end of the year.” her smile was serene, but Izuku felt rage building in him, simmering.

“Your classmates took them? Ravenclaws?”

She nodded.

Head shaking, Izuku stood up. “Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Midoriya?” Iida tilted his head at his friend. “It is almost curfew, so do try to not take too long.”

“Of course Iida!” he clasped his hands together. “I got this!”

Fire burning in his eyes, he climbed up to sit on the table, one leg over the other. “Excuse me?” he asked loudly, causing all the occupants of the room to look at him. “Have any of you seen Luna’s socks? I don’t believe it’d be particularly  _ wise _ to steal another’s belongings when you have no true need for them.” he grinned, expression eerily similar to Aizawa-Sensei, and waited.

A brunette girl raised her hand tentatively. “Yeah….I think I saw them in my dorm. I’ll bring them?”

“See that you do.”

And so he sat down again, eyes widening. “W-what did I just do?”

“You stood up for her.” Momo smiled at him. “Good job, Midoriya.”

He turned, hair swishing a little and he attempted to refocus on the girl he’d helped.

“Thank you...Izuku Midoriya...the nargles like you, did you know?” she winked conspiratorially. “Think you’ll be a great hero.” and with that, she stood up, gathering her school supplies in her arms.

As she walked away, he stared at her in slight confusion and shock. “I...I stood up for her?”

Tokoyami nodded, and gave him a look that could only be described as approval.

“You stood up for her.” Iida adjusted his glasses again. “And she  _ is _ right, Izuku. You’ll be a great hero..”

He spluttered a little, waving his arms in protest. “You’ll all be great heroes too!”

Jirou made her way over to the table and poked his arm.

“Hey!”

“Yeah we will Midoriya! But take a compliment for once, huh?”

Izuku blushed. “How does one do that….?” he muttered under his breath.

“Anyways.” the purple haired girl sat herself on Momo, claiming the girl’s lap. “I’ve been informed by a reliable source -- yeah it was Sensei. And Kami. And Bakugou -- that you haven't been sleeping!”

“Uhhhhh” the green haired boy looked to the side, as if to avoid her gaze.”

“And same for Tokoyami!! I’m impressed that you two restarted the insomniac cult, but you need sleep.”

She turned to Momo and Iida. “And you shouldn’t stay up all night writing your papers either.”

Iida huffed. “I would never! I don’t procrastinate, that would be improper!”

Izuku raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at the teen’s half-finished essay.

“T-that doesn’t count.” he said in reply, trying to avoid the subject.

“But seriously.” Yaoyorozu pulled her hair out of it’s ponytail, sighing. “We  _ should _ all get sleep.”

They all nodded in agreement, but Izuku’s mind was distracted.  _ “I stood up for the girl….and she thinks I can be a hero...huh. That outside support? I guess its motivating. I hope i'll find the courage to stand up for others like I did for her!! Even if I don’t have it in me to stand up for myself!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you think in the comments if you'd like!


	11. An Important Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention for the Boys! And our Problem Children have an important conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for not updating for a week! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!! welcome to 2021 :))  
> Hopefully this update will be welcomed as a New Years gift? I guess? I hope you all enjoy!!  
> And as always, thank you all for your lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks!

As the next evening arrived, Harry approached it with trepidation. He’d had his first detention with Umbridge the evening prior, and suffice to say it hadn’t been quite fun. His hand ached, despite no marks being visible. The thin blood red lines had faded into his skin, but there was a part of his mind which pessimistically reminded him that that probably wouldn’t stay the case.

When the time hit -- 5pm -- the Boy-Who-Lived made his way up to the woman’s office, almost skulking through the halls, highly unexcited. When he arrived at her door, he was surprised to be met with the presence of two others. The blonde from his house -- Bakugou -- and the green-haired transfer student.

He greeted them with little enthusiasm, “Fancy meeting you two here.”

“Detention.” Bakugou grunted.

The other teen smiled up at Harry. “Don’t think we’ve actually been introduced? I’m Izuku Midoriya! You already know Kacchan, since he’s in your house, of course. Sorry we’re mainly meeting in detention, but honestly it’s not my fault if the Professor doesn’t know her own history, right? Anyways, I think--”

The kid obviously could’ve kept talking, but was stopped by a sharp elbow in the ribs and a mutter of “Deku, stop the fucking muttering!!”

“Ah! Sorry Kacchan!”

Harry scritched his scar a little. He  _ really _ wasn’t looking forward to detention. As the time turned to their appointed detention slot, he knocked on the door.

Once he heard an overly sweet voice call “Come in!” from inside, he pushed open the door, letting his transfer student classmates into the office with him.

They stared at the horrifically pink walls for a moment. A slight look of terror passed through Bakugou’s eyes as he took in the overly frilly cat paintings. However, to Harry’s utmost surprise, the kind-looking transfer seemed to have no sense of fear, as he looked at the Professor and opened his mouth to speak.

“Good evening Professor Umbridge.” Midoriya said, “Our professor -- Aizawa -- also really likes cats! I’ve never seen painted plates quite like those though.” 

Bakugou stifled a choked laugh, a pained look on his face. Harry considered that the teen often held a pained expression, but this one was kind of pushing the limits.

“Why thank you, Mr. Midoriya. I found them at a  _ lovely _ boutique in Diagon Alley.”

The Boy-Who-Lived noticed Midoriya’s expression too fall into the distinct limits of pained, and had to fight a grimace for himself.

“Well, sit down, boys.” Umbridge commanded, pointing towards a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up three straight-backed chairs. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table at each spot, apparently waiting for them. 

With a massive effort, Harry looked away from her, dropped his schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair and sat down. Bakugou moved over to the seat nearest the wall and rolled his eyes. Harry noticed that he took up quite a lot of space when he sat, and slightly mimicked the other boy's posture, legs spread wider and more defiantly.  _ “Huh. That does feel more confident.” _

Midoriya sat between them, a carefully polite expression upon his face. 

“There,” Umbridge chirped, “we’re getting better at controlling our temper already, aren’t we?”

Midoriya looked like he wanted to gag, and honestly? Harry wouldn’t blame him.

“Now, as mr. Potter already knows, you are going to be doing some lines for me. No, not with your quill,” she added, as Harry bent down to open his bag. “Or with those….odd writing devices.”

“Eh?” Bakugou looked at her as if she was insane. “Why can’t we write with pens? They’re convenient, Baabaa.”

Umbridge arched an eyebrow. “Baabaa?”

The pained expression on Midoriya’s face got even more apparent. “It means lady. In Japanese.” 

Something told Harry that wasn’t the exact translation, but he resolved to ask later.

“You’re going to be using a rather special one of mine. That’s why you can’t use your ‘pens’ or your own quills. Here you are.” She handed them each a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. A point which he now knew the  _ point _ of. “I want you to write, ‘I must not tell lies’,” she told Harry softly. “For you, Mr. Bakugou, I want you to write ‘I must not be crude’. And for you, Mr. Midoriya, I want you to write ‘I will not question my betters.’”

“How many times?” Midoriya asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness. 

“Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in. I suppose it may take a different amount of time for each of you three.” Umbridge explained, disgusting smugness radiating off of her in waves. “Off you go.” She moved over to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. “Oh! And, you won’t need ink,” Professor Umbridge held the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice. 

Harry placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must not tell lies. He let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Harry’s right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth. Even though he’d been subjected to it the night prior, he still felt himself surprised by the razor sharp cut.

He looked up at his classmates. Bakugou’s eyes were blown wide as he looked at the lines on Midoriya’s skin, meanwhile Midoriya seemed to have gone perfectly blank.

As a sense of unease washed over him, Harry looked back at the parchment, continuing to write. Again and again he inscribed the words into his own hand with blood. And, again and again, the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and reappeared the next time he set the quill to parchment. 

Some part of him recognized that neither of the transfer students had let out even a hiss of pain, and he honestly respected them for that. On the other hand, it was highly odd -- and a bit suspicious -- but perhaps it had to do with quirks? The Dursleys never seemed to hold any sort of pain reduction as part of their quirks though, so maybe that wasn’t quite it either.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge’s window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop. He did not even check his watch. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit there all night, cutting open his own hand with this quill… He knew it wouldn’t be too long, however, if the prior night had proven anything.

“Come here,” she said, after what seemed hours. The three teens stood up. Harry’s hand stung painfully. The wounds had healed less than before, the skin visibly red and irritated. 

“Hand,” she commanded.. He extended it. She took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings. She hummed, released his hand, and gestured to Bakugou for him to step up.

Umbridge pouted as she examined his hands. “Tut tut, such sweaty hands. And it seems we’ve only made a small impression, now have we? We’ll just have to work on the more tomorrow~”

Then, she dropped his hand as well and moved onto Midoriya. The teen still looked completely blank, but he extended his hand obediently.

“What are these? Already existing scars?” she giggled. “These won’t be out of place at all then~”

As she dropped his hand, the green-haired teen stepped back, expression guarded, lacking the kindness Harry had already been starting to associate with him.

“You’ll come back here tomorrow at the same time. Now, off you pop! It wouldn’t do to be late to classes tomorrow now would it, hmm?” 

“No Professor Umbridge.” They all uttered back at her, before filing out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________

The minute the door closed behind them, Deku let out a shaky breath. Eyes widening, Katsuki reached out an arm to steady him.

“Thanks Kacchan.”

“Didn’t do anything, the fuck you talking about nerd?”

“Uh...Are you two alright?” Katsuki turned to face the young wizard. 

“We’re fucking  _ fine _ Glasses.” he took a breath of his own.  _ “I’m basically dealing with a wounded, possibly traumatized civilian here. Think, Katsuki, think!”  _ “Are  _ you _ ? You’re bleeding.”

Wizard-Glasses’s eyes widened and he looked down at his hand. “I am? Oh, I am.” said hand was dripping slightly, although it looked to be quickly closing up.

Deku let out a laugh. “Ha, you’re as bad as that as me, Potter-san!”

“Nerd, you don’t get a say when we’re talking about getting fucking injured. Now, Glasses, you don’t get a choice here. I bandage your fucking hand up, then if you don’t want your friends to know, you put on a damn pair of gloves that won’t irritate your fucking skin. Understood?”

The teen looked at him with wide green eyes. “Understood. Thanks. I really don’t want to worry Hermione. Or Ron for that matter.”

Katsuki rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about all you extras. Head back to the common room, I’ll patch you the flying fuck up soon enough.”

As soon as Wizard-Glasses strode out of sight, Katsuki turned towards his classmate. 

“Yo, Deku.”

The blank look in his eyes almost made Katsuki panic uncharacteristically. He waved a hand slowly in front of the teen’s face. “Nerd, anyone in there?”

A slow blink.

“Well fuck, that’s not very helpful of you. C’mon.” and so, he picked Deku up over his shoulder and carried the idiot over to another part of the hallway -- away from the fucking professor’s office.

As he sat him down against the wall, the teen blinked lazily at him, clarity slowly trickling back into his gaze.

“Well..” Dek-Izuku turned to face Katsuki, an exhausted look upon his face. “That was a shitshow.”

The explosive blonde let out a bark of laughter. “Ya know, the idiots would never believe me if I told them you swear.”

Izuku looked at him with serious eyes. “Kacchan. I’m fairly certain I’ve sworn  _ in front of them _ and they still deny it. I swear, it’s almost as bad as the whole ‘All Might’s Secret Love Child’ thing, and that’s saying something.”

“I hope IcyHot never stops that. It’s fucking hilarious.”

“Kacchan!!”

He simply raised an eyebrow in response.

The two lapsed into silence for a brief moment as they assessed their situation. Katsuki looked down at their hands, fully aware that while his quirk would help heal any blemishes on his skin, Deku wasn’t nearly as lucky.

The blonde broke the silence. “We can’t fucking tell Sensei about this, can we.”

It wasn’t a question, but it still deserved a response.

“No. No we can’t.”

“He’d go ballistic if he saw them.”

“Yeah.” Izuku ran a hand through his hair. “Neither of us made a sound.”

Katsuki shook his head in agreement. “We didn’t.”

“Even though for some reason, that cut hurt more than breaking my fingers. Or arms.”

“Well dammit Deku,” Katsuki let out a bark of laughter, “don’t think anybody else would say the same.”

Izuku shot him with a look, and the blonde rolled his eyes. “Tch. Yeah, it was hella painful.”

The One-For-All wielder laughed a little. “Can I just say it’s nice to be using Japanese again? I’ve been mainly speaking in English and it’s making my not-even-truly-bilingual brain hurt.”

“Trilingual, idiot.”

“Huh?”

“JSL counts as a language.”

Deku blinked a few times. “I mean  _ yeah _ , but it’s still technically Japanese.”

“It’s also fucking Sign language, nerd. So, it’s its own language!”

“But there are different variations of Sign for different languages!! It’s like...a dialect or something! But dialects are spoken...you know what I mean!”

“No I fucking  _ don’t _ because it’s a language just admit that you’re trilingual you thrice-damned defenstrator of idiots!!”

Seemingly processing what had just been shouted at him, Izuku started laughing.

“Ehh?? What the fuck you laughing at??”

“I think you accidentally complimented me, Kacchan!!”

“Hell no, that’s got to be wrong.”

Head now in hands and slightly shaking with laughter, the green-haired teen shook his head. “I apparently throw idiots out of windows? Kacchan, that’s  _ brilliant _ . I accept this title.”

Katsuki desperately wanted to screech, but reigned it in only for the fact that they were out past curfew in the halls of Hogwarts. Little explosions popped in his hands, and he hissed as the heat stung the healing lines on his hand.

Instantly the mood sobered up.

“Kacchan. Blisters are going to be hell as long as you have that on your hand.”

“I know.”

“Did you bring the burn cream with you.”

Silence. 

Izuku turned on him, and Katsuki sneered. “I forgot it, okay Deku? Besides, I don’t  _ need _ your help!”

“I know you don’t! You never have! And I’ve never thought you did! But I want to help you because even after the hell you put me through I’ve always wanted to help you! You still cared in your own  _ fucked up way _ , not letting anyone else bully me, drawing attention to yourself, and stuff like that and I’ve always known you’ll be a great hero and I was  _ right _ .” fire burned in his former-childhood-friend’s eyes and Katsuki had to turn away, still listening. “I was right, but you’re only becoming such a great hero because you  _ got help _ and you  _ listen _ now and you’re  _ actively _ working on being a better person and apologizing.

He grabbed the blonde’s hand, inspecting it. “So stop it with the self flagellation and let me give you the burn cream I brought with!”

“Deku.”

“Stop it. I told you I forgive you. I’ll never forget, but I forgive you.”

“Yeah, and I don’t fucking deserve that forgiveness.”

Eyes softened, green looking into red. Contrasts. Complimentary colors. Opposites. “Don’t you  _ see _ , Kacchan? It’s because you  _ don’t  _ think you do, that you deserve it.”

The moment was quiet again, the only witness to the conversation a single portrait of a sleeping fox. The two teens sat, silent in their memories, guilt, and trauma.

Katsuki blinked rapidly so as to prevent tears from forming.  _ “I don’t understand him.” _

Izuku traced the words on his hand gently. “Are you going to tell Kirishima?”

A shake no. “Ei’d tell Sensei. He’s too sweet like that.”

“He’s good for you.”

A self deprecating chuckle wormed its way out of Katsuki’s throat. “Too good for me, I think you mean.”

“I don’t.”

Silence.

“Wanna fucking know what...ugh, what bothered me the most about this detention?”

Deku looked up in answer, and Katsuki wanted to shy away from the piercing gaze. He drew his shoulders in and looked to the side. 

“It’s fucking forced self-harm.”

Deku let in a sharp inhale.

“Yeah. And it didn’t bother me because of my blisters.”  _ “doesn’t matter whether they were purposeful or not. Not the same thing.” _

“Kacchan..” the green-haired teen locked eyes with him. “It's not a rooftop situation.”

“ _ I’m well aware of that _ .” the blonde forced out through gritted teeth before taking a deep breath.

Sitting next to each other in that hallway, the two were probably the most civil they’d been in over a decade, air for once not charged with tension.

“Well.” Izuku laughed, “we need therapy.”

Katsuki laughed as well. “Bold of you to assume I’m not already in it! Forced me to have it after Kamino.”

Pointing at the blonde, Deku continued laughing. “Yeah, that makes sense. Really don’t know why they haven’t forced me into it yet!”

“Knowing Sensei, he’s probably trying to force the rat into getting the whole class mandatory therapy. Guess we fucking need it.”

“Now that?” Izuku let out another chuckle, “That’s got to be the understatement of the year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you think in the comments if you'd like!


End file.
